What Can A Human Do?
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: 'You may not think that I am but I am. I am a Eevee. A Eevee who was turned human. How may you ask? Well to be honest it's a really really long story but I guess I might as well tell it so that future generations may know of it.'OcxN?Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Makoto Gato (aka Me): Please do the disclaimer for me Paul!**

**Paul: ...**

**Makoto Gato: Silver?**

**Silver: *shakes head no then walks away from audience***

**Makoto Gato: Come on you guys I really need some one to do it! Don't make me get Ash to come out here and do it for me.**

**Paul and Silver: All pokemon, ideas, trainers, and characters belongs to the creator of Pokemon, the only thing Makoto Gato (Me: MangaGirl1114) is her own character's personality and some what of the character. **

* * *

><p>'<em>You may not think that I am but I am. I am a Eevee. A Eevee who was turned human. How may you ask? Well to be honest it's a really really long story but I guess I might as well tell it so that future generations may know of it.'<em>

'_But before I jump into the story there are a few things that one should one. We, Pokemon, come from a place call Pokemon World. Its a world were the Pokemon only live in. Only a few live in the Human world compared to Pokemon world either by choice or by birth, but anyway every Pokemon originally comes from there. Anyway I come from the town called Pokemon Square. There Pokemon thrive and live as one, sorta like a huge community to you humans. Anyway that where this story shall take place for now.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Third Person<strong>_

As the sun light seeped though the circular windows of a yellow and white maiden tower shaped house surrounded by a forest, inside it reveled a sleeping young eevee. Tail twitching back and forth and ears slightly moving, the eevee looked like nothing could possibly be wrong, underneath her pink, white, purple, and yellow quilt.

Yet feeling the warmth of the sun's rays beating down on her, the young eevee raised her head from her bed. Blinking a few times she then proceeded to stretch her long and furry body, like a cat's, until she felt re-energized. Yawing slightly, she climb out of bed and walked over to her small wooden, yet comfy, vanity chair. Looking upon the vanity dresser that was filled with colorful trinkets, some cute while others had more of a natural being to it, that she'd collected; she reached for one of the heart shaped boxes that was pink with white criss-crosses over it, inside it she pulled out a pink ribbon with white lace around the edges. Reaching up behind her neck, she tied the ribbon a big bow. Smiling slightly as she admired herself in the mirror, she then walked over to the other side of the room which held a varnish wooden door to the far left of the wall while to the far right of the wall was a easel that had a half done picture displayed on it. Walking out of her room she descended into her indoor slide, laughing as she slide down the slide of hers. Landing gracefully after the excitement, she then ran over to her front door, grabbing her pink bag filled with money, some snacks, and other things, and ran at full speed into the dense dark forbidding forest.

_**POV Eevee**_

I could feel my legs ache at the lack of exercise I've been doing for a while. Before this run would be nothing, but now it feels like a thousand pound weights have been stripped to my legs. Altho I felt the effects of my asthma stir up I continued to run. Chest heavy and panting like I've ran a marathon, I skidded to a halt, which to my luck, I tripped over a random rock in the path away. Turing to my right slightly I began to lose my balance resulting me to fall down the hill. As I fell down I could feel every rock and branch poke and prod me as I continued to fall down the never ending hill. Opening my eyes slightly as I fell I saw flashes of greens, yellows, browns, pink, and thousand of other colors that I've never seen. Never in my life had I fall like this before; A seemingly never ending fall, colors flying past me, and a omanis looking ground. Wait, did I just thought what I thought. Closing my eyes as tight as I could as I inclosed closer to the ground. After what I thought was a few minutes I opened my eyes. And to my surprise I was floating up above the ground about 2 feet up. To my relief I let my panic disappear, which resulted to my falling towards the ground. Standing up on all fours I looked around my surroundings. To my surprise yet again, the hole that I fell thought was only 10 feet deep, yet why did it feel like I was falling for more then 20 minutes. Maybe it was the panic and uncertainty that got to me or just the plain old panic, either way I saw no way back up. Sighing to myself I was left with one choice left; to continue down this strange looking tunnel. As I walked down the tunnel I kept my head down, looking for any thing that may give away or make me trip. After walking for what felt like forever and my head pounding, I decided to stop. Walking over to the wall, I flopped down next to it, leaning back against the cool slick walls. Wait slick? Cool to the touch? Turning around as swiftly as I could so that I don't get even more of a headache, I was left with astonishment. Voice gone and eyes wide, to my standard, I glanced at the wall while backing up slowly and looking further down the tunnel and back. To my wonder, the cave was covered with gems of every color and other things that we Pokemon needed at home.

You see things hasn't been to great back at home. Pokemon have been going missing, strange phenomenas have been occurring, and its only a rumor but we think that a human has found their way to here, but the problem is how and where? Anyway besides that, the point is that strange things have been occurring within here. And so to help those in need of help we Pokemon have formed a rescue team. The teams composed of about 3 to 5 people depending on the levels of everyone in the group, experience, and the hardness of the task at hand. I myself have been paired up with Snivy, Shinx, Absol, and Cyndaquil. Absol is the leader of the group, sorta like the adult altho he himself is a teenager just like the rest of us. While Sinvy is the silent yet reliable one, Shinx is the thinker and understanding one, and last but not least Cyndaquil who is the some what timid one but with a temper of a angry Charizard if someone is hurt. So all in all Im the healer and the helper to all (friendly); which means I should always have certain supplies on me which I do in my bag. Inside I normal have 4 Golden apples if needed, a few apples, several gummies of every kind in a baggy of mines, a few seeds both healing and destructive (my favorite one is the blast, life, and vanish seeds), and a few other help full items that Pokemon have given us during our missions. And with all that said, all of us together as a team we make up Team Heros, which in my opinion the teams name should have been Team Unexpected. Why, well because one we're a team of all males, minus me, and we sorta don't think things out sometimes, we just rush to the rescue and help other along the way. Which is why we end up with strange and unexplainable occurrences with our team and our lateness. Anyway, because of these disasters and missing Pokemon, things have been harder to find, cause pathways that we would use all the time have been altered making us quite unsure of what's ahead.

Anyway back to the present. Shanking my head slightly with eyes closed to make sure it wasn't a dream. Opening my eyes back up I knew that this was no dream. In fact it was a miracle. Running over to one side of the wall I began to dig out a few of the treasures that this cave held. I only needed a few cause once Im back at home, I'd study this place in depth more and try to figure out away to help others. Place I don't want thousand of Pokemon both bad and good running over here and depleting all of the valuable resources. Anyway because I was the healer of the group and things have been running out back at home, I only took a few things that I know we needed back at home for the missions and to help others that are sick. After digging for what felt like 10 minutes I ended up with 2 hurl orbs, a luminous orb, a fiery gem, a thunder gem, psyche globe, evolve charm, green bow, dodge scarf, a few helpful seeds of every kind, and a few silver spikes. Smiling at the bountiful amount of things that I was able to get. I carefully put every thing in its right spot in my bag. The seeds in the small beige draw string pouch, the orbs in the side pocket, bows and scarfs in the zip-up underside of the cover, and the other things are left to sit in the bag. Lifting the bag back onto my shoulder, I continued to walk down the tunnel. While walking I saw different things stick out some that I've seen while others are things that I've never seen in my life, but only heard of rom Eldar Whiscash. While walking I saw a glimpse of a while bright light ahead, hope filled within my chest, cause that was my ticket out of this strange tunnel. Running at full speed I jumped straight into the whole. Un-were of what had just happened or more importantly what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hey everyone, sorry if it seems that I just write on and on about different stories and never finish the others but I can't help it because of my ADD I think or my laziness that gets in the way of everything. =P**

**Well anyway hope you love this story, cause I do. Just thought of this during ROTC class...I don't really pay attention in class sometimes. XD**

**Anyway if you have any good idea's for a new character or what might happen next send me a message or leave a review telling me what you, the dear read wants. =D**

**So please review as much as you like both good and constructive criticism please =) **

**Also note things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Christmas season and the annoying family of mines.**

**Happy Holidays! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Absol: *sleeping on couch***

**Snivy: All things belong to the creator of Pokemon.**

**Cyndaquil: Makoto Gato (MangaGirl1114) only owns Eevee's personality and the stories plot**

**Shinx: So please don't get mad if characters seem to be acting a little different.**

**Eevee: She's trying her hardest to keep things as close as she can to the Pokemon world with a few twists here and there.**

**Absol: So please enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Eevee_

_You may not think that I am but I am. I am a Eevee. A Eevee who was turned human. How may you ask? Well to be honest it's a really really long story but I guess I might as well tell it so that future generations may know of it..._

_...While walking I saw different things stick out some that I've seen while others are things that I've never seen in my life, but only heard of rom Eldar Whiscash. While walking I saw a glimpse of a while bright light ahead, hope filled within my chest, cause that was my ticket out of this strange tunnel. Running at full speed I jumped straight into the whole. Un-were of what had just happened or more importantly what would happen._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Eevee<strong>

Everything is black...but why...what happened to me? I know that I jumped out of the hole but what happened after that.

As I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the eternal blue sky. To me the eternal blue sky is a wonderful thing and very important thing to us Pokemon, for that's were the dead goes to rest in peace. Yet something was strange about this sky. This sky seems more bluer then normal and the clouds look closer then before. Just what happened after I jumped thought the whole?

_**POV ?**_

As me and my friends walked down the same path that we did a few years ago I saw nothing had changed. Sure maybe a branch here and there but truthfully nothing had change. The sound of Pokemon and the trees rustling in the wind, the smell of evergreen pines throughout the woods, and the vibrate colors of flowers and berries. To me nothing had change that is until we reached the shrine where Celebi, a legendary Pokemon is said to come visit. Underneath the shrine in broad day light was a naked girl with long silky brown hair and what seemed to be unconscious at the moment.

"What the heck happened here?" my ex-rival, Gary Oak, asked out loud.

"I don't know, but we should help her out." Brock, my other friend, announced as he walked up closer to the girl.

I snickered at what was about to happen next because we all knew what was goneing to happen. Misty, Max, and Brock's Croagunk slapped Brock in the back of the head and dragged him away from the unconscious girl.

Watching them as the drug Brock away, I saw Dawn another friend of mines walk over to the girl. Dawn check to see if she was breathing then the girls pulse. Seeing her sigh in relief told me that the girl was alive. Dawn being the dummy that I knew tried to lift the girl up with no success and almost dropped her, had not Cynthia grabbed the other side of the girl to prevent her from falling and laid her back down.

Cynthia being the adult of the group walked up to Volkner and jerked off his jacket, which she then did in turn put on the girl. Then turned around motioned that someone was going to need to carry her cause the girls wouldn't be able to and Brock and me were out of the question. Why you may ask, I hand no idea but judging by the looks she gave to some of the other trainers with us we knew which one of us shouldn't volunteer. So Steven being the gentleman that he was lifted the girl onto his back and started to walk back to the Pokemon center.

Altho I was quiet the whole time I knew that something strange was about to happen. For the good or bad of everyone's lives.

_**POV Volkner**_

Shifting the girl on my back a little. I continued to walk on with the others in toll, chatting loudly about the events that just occured. Looking to my right I saw Flint, my best friend who is also my rival, walk beside me.

"You're soooooo lucky dude, being able to carry the chick around. I mean its not everyday that a girl comes down from heaven." Flint expressed to me in his overly happy voice.

"Don't you think its weird dude? I mean for one this girl in near or older then Ash and his gang, two she naked, three no poke' balls with her just this bag that around her and this bow around her neck, and fourthly isn't it just bazar that one would be out here in the first place rather then a cave or something then broad day light." Told Flint who had a thinking look on.

Looking over to Flint I saw him just shrug his shoulders.

"Look dude, I have no idea why are what is going on but one thing I do know is that she's in our care now. Until we can get some answers, she's stuck with us and we have to protect her." Flint said to me while looking up at the blue skies.

Sighing I also looked up slightly at the blue skies, wondering just what would happen next in this crazy world of ours.

_**POV Eevee**_

Looking closer at the sky I never noticed that a human was looking at me. Screaming, I jumped back afraid that the human would try to catch me. But to my surprise the human also screamed and moved her limbs in the same fashion as I did. Hearing foot steps of more humans I didn't really have time to think about what just happened I just hide underneath the white bed sheet. I felt someone grab the edge of the sheet and tried to pull it back, but I pulled it even closer to me and folded my legs into my body.

Wait a minute. Did I just say legs? As in human legs!

Looking down I saw a pair of legs that were a light pale color. Pulling the sheets back down I looked even more down at this body of mines. I now had fingers, hands, feet, arms, and my face. My once, pretty according to my mother but not me, face was now the face of a human. Swallowing the lump that I felt that was stuck in my throat, I finally looked up at the people who had entered.

From right to left I saw a girl with long dark blue hair, a girl with short orange hair, a girl with medium brown hair, a girl with long blond, and a girl with light pink hair that was held up and who had a nurses hat on. Then beside her was a group of males. One had blond hair, another had blackish blue hair, brown hair, and even red hair, then there was a darker red haired people who was standing in between a white and purple haired males. To my surprise the only one to speak was the light pink haired women.

"Im Nurse Joy. These trainers here found you outside in the forest of voices. Please tell us what happened." Nurse Joy asked of me in a polite motherly tone of voice.

Opening my mouth to speak no words or even a sound came out of what I was trying to say, the only world that came out was 'Eev?" Scared at that, I grabbed my throat hoping that I still had a voice box or even a neck. Which to my relief I felt one.

"Im sorry dear but please speak to us in english not Pokemon." Nurse Joy asked of me in the same motherly tone as before.

Wishing I could say all that I wanted to say, only Eev came out again. Seeing that there was no use in trying to say more I flopped back down on the bed. Trying to think of a way say what I meant, I just went back to looking up into the sky and listening to the humans chatter among themselves.

_**POV Lance**_

Upon hearing a scream from the hallway that the girl was staying at we, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Silver, Steven, Flint, Volkner, Cynthia, and Nurse Joy, all ran up to the door and begin to fill in. Dawn, being the worried person she can be, pulled on the covers that the girl was under only to see that she pulled them tighter onto her. Watching for only a few seconds, I saw the girl slowly retread from the white bed sheets and began to inspect herself, as if she'd never seen her own feet or hands.

I then watched as Nurse Joy stepped up closer to the girl and asked her a common question. Thinking that we would have an answer, I was prepared to do another background check on this girl. Why another, well for one nothing came up on her description that I gave to the WWP (World Wide Police) and two no matter who I ask or look onto the internet nothing comes up on this girl; No pictures, no emails, no facespace, not even a description of the girl's appearance.

Anyway when we all heard her speak to us, it gave us a leap for our money. She didn't reply to us in english but in Pokemon, like the Pokemon Eevee. Interested I only listened in onto what she was saying in Pokemon.

After what felt like 5 minutes, she gave up and just flopped back down on the bed and turned her head back to the window, which seemed to keep her focus. Sighing at that we, Ash, Misty, and everyone else who was in the room, turned towards each other and began to ask each other questions.

"Why would she speak in Pokemon and not English?" Ash asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to speak in English to us." Dawn offered up.

"Or maybe she doesn't remember how to speak English." Brock added to the list.

"Well what ever the reason is, we have to know who she is." Flint inputted to the discussion.

"Well from the look of things I'd have to say she's lost her memory. The ability to talk, to remember who or what she is, and most likely who her family is." Cynthia explained to everyone.

"Is that even possible? I mean to forget everything." Misty asked in astonishment and in

concern to the that I should add in my two cents I finally inputted my response.

"Well from the looks of it, she has no background, no name, no identity number, no nothing. This girl here is either a missing person whom someone didn't want others to know about or, I can't believe Im saying this but, a new person that just suddenly appeared before us." I explained to the crowd. Some look like they were in thought while other had looks of doubt on their faces.

"That's a strong statement Lance. Are you sure those are the only things that you could come up with?" Volkner asked of me in a doubtful tone about the idea.

"I'm sure. I looked up everything that one would have on the internet, I even called WWP and still nothing appeared up. What else can she be then or where could she be from?" I explained to the guys even further.

"I see your point but still this leaves us in the same place when we first started only we have even more questions left unanswered now." Misty commented in an aggravated tone.

"Well for now we'll just have to watch over her and make sure nothing else strange happens." Steven finally spoke up with a look of uncertainty and worry across his face.

"I agree, what is she's in danger." Gary inputted.

"We must be her body guards now." Ash announced to everyone looking ready for the challenge. Which surprised me, because not many would want to or even look after the girl if this happened to them.

_**POV Eevee**_

After hearing their long conversation or argument? I can't tell the difference between simple things like that, great. Well anyway I sat up more with the help of my new arms and began to crawl out of bed. As I was getting out of bed I saw Nurse Joy rush over to me and gently pushed me back down to the sitting up position. I then saw that she was shooing away all of the males out of the room. Which I found strange.

"Men shouldn't see you while you're naked, my dear." Nurse Joy explained to me.

I guess she saw my confused face. Anyway I started to stand up but fell on my butt. I guess getting use to legs like these are going to be quite difficult but I must carry on. I must get by to my friends and find out what the heck had happen to me. As I started to stand back up I 3 bags being flashed before me. Confused I tilted my head to the side slightly. Hearing one of the girls sigh, the started to explain to me what the bag was for.

"My name is Dawn, over there with the short orange hair is Misty, then next to her is May, then beside me is Cynthia. What's inside here are some cloths that me and the girls pick out for you while you were unconscious. Now you had better be dressed and ready to go before you go outside these doors or let the guys in." Dawn explained to me. Which I found funny, why cover up your body when I've been running around 'naked' my whole life as do others around me. But I guess I'll just follow along with the strange request-meant of hers.

Grabbing the bags I started to reach down in there and pull out several things. All which were very pretty. With the help of Nurse Joy, I stood back up and she and Dawn helped put all the strange cloth garments on me. Once done Misty and Cynthia led me over to a large oval shaped mirror. Gasping with surprise I was amazed at how I looked in the mirror.

I had on what the girls called a dress. This dress as the girls explained to me, was dark blue, knee length, and had princess puffy sleeves and a deep v collar yet where the deep v-neck would show skin a white sleeveless turtle neck like-shit that had a gem placed a little above my chest was placed there. I also had a matching, um hat that had a red gem on it instead. While for 'shoe', these things that everyone should be wearing, were dark brown, leather, and came up to the bottom of my knee.

Other then that the girls had also went out and bought other cloths for me as well, so that I don't, um walk around 'naked'. Which I still don't understand.

One of the other things that the girls bought me was something called a 'swim suite' which felt funny when I touched it and something else called, pajamas, which felt soft to the touch, which make me wonder why not wear this around instead of this, 'dress'.

Looking around at the girls, I saw them all giggling at me. Which made me feel like I did something stupid.

"You did nothing wrong. You just look, or wait, act to cute to resist." Dawn and Misty explained to me. Meaning that they weren't laughing at me, well sorta, anyway that meant that nothing was wrong, making me smile.

"Well we'd better get you out of here, so you can show off your stuff girl!" May exclaimed to me. She then reached from my wrist and dragged me out off the room with the others in behind us. She then stopped me and motioned for me to stay, she then walked off to see the others as did the rest of the girls who gave me thumbs up and smiles. Looking around the corner I saw May motion behind her back for me to come, in doing so I walked slowly towards the crowd of people unsure of what was going on.

_**POV Steven**_

After being shoved out of the room, we talked among ourselves in the hallways until we got bored of standing, which in our case only lasted for 5 minutes, cause after that we walked down to the commons area.

You see this Pokemon center was of top of the class, they here treated both Pokemon and trainers, because their the only Pokemon Center for about 10 miles out.

While walking down to the lobby I noticed that on every room we pass I saw a map of the floors on the door:

Lobby/Dinning/Conference rooms - Bottom floor

ER, Operation, Test Labs, and Storage- 1st floor

Injured, Sick, and Rehabilitation - 2nd floor

Spa, rooms for trainers to stay in, pool, and libary- 3rd floor

Terminal stay and Shops- 4th floor

Green house/play ground - roof

I also noticed that this place was a inspiration for sunlight, cause the walls that would normally be white had a clean clear plexiglass window that to my guess stretched up to the 3rd or 4th floor. Yet among the walls there were wall lamps and table stands that help a sweet smelling flower yet the plant itself looked like a carnivores plant. Yet what surprised me the most was the elevator. Made of glass and on the right side of the building and through out every 10 rooms, each elevator was big enough to fit a gurney in and several people and yet it still had the strength to hold everything up.

As we climbed into the elevator everything just seemed a bit strange to me. The whole situation with the girl I mean. She has no idea who she was, only spoke in Eevee language, no idea what normal everyday items were, and above all else she doesn't understand the simplest things that every person learns early on in life. To me this girl was like a forbidding sign that tells us dark events will soon begin yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Wanna have your own character within here? Then send me a request by reviewing and I shall try to put them in here. Just give me a brief bio on the trainer or Pokemon and a small outline, not specific just enough to let me know what you really want, on the trainer/Pokemon journey. =D**

**Please review as much as you like both good and constructive criticism please =) **

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the struggle of family. **

**Happy Holidays! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven: Every thing related to the Pokemon world belongs to the creator of Pokemon, not Makoto Gato (MangaGirl1114)**

**Volkner: The only this she owns is the character of her own, Eve.**

**Lance: Who is by the way a strange chick.**

**Eve: ...**

**Lance: *stairs at Eve***

**Eve: *stick tongue out at Lance***

**Steven, Lance, Volkner: So please don't get mad if things seem a little Oc around here.**

**Eve: Eev! =)**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Steven_

_As we climbed into the elevator everything just seemed a bit strange to me. The whole situation with the girl I mean. She has no idea who she was, only spoke in Eevee language, no idea what normal everyday items were, and above all else she doesn't understand the simplest things that every person learns early on in life. To me this girl was like a forbidding sign that tells us dark events will soon begin yet again._

_**POV Eevee**_

As I walked into the room everyone just seemed to stair at me. I don't know why but they just seemed to be surprised at my presents. A feeling, like something jumping at my heart and it wanted to get out or like a thousand butterfrees flying against my stomach, which made me blush as I starred up at the others. Some had a strange red tint over their faces, while others looked just plain old shocked other then the girls.

"It's amazing just how much a single dress can do to a girl, right Paul? Silver?" May commented to a purple haired and dark red haired boys. Both to my surprise just 'hm' in reply.

"Ignore them, they've always been like this. Anyway my name is Flint." I guy with fluffy red hair on top of his head answered to me.

Slinging his arm around me like my partner Snivy would do, he then went into detail about all the other people here.

"Ok so to your right my lovely lady is Volkner who is a gym leader, then Steven a champion as do Lance who is next to him. Now sitting at the couch my dear that would be Paul, Gary, Silver, and Ash, then standing next to the couch would be Brock. Then to the other side of the coffee table there lay the girls, whom already introduces each other. Oh yeah and then there's Max but he had to go to the bathroom but you'll know him once you see him, he's the short one." Flint announced to me yet said the last part quietly into my ear. Hearing that comment made me giggle a little, which made Flint smile even bigger and bragged to everyone that he made me smile. As he walked off and bragged to Volkner, I believe, who looked like he could give less of a care, I walked slowly towards the couch and sat down beside Dawn with May on the other side.

"So, um, ah,er, how do you like everything so far?" May asked with confusion and uncertainty laced within her voice.

I only nodded my head vigorously to show that I loved it here along with a smile on my face.

"Now that I think of it, you need a name. Or do you already have one?" Ash, I believe, asked of me. And of course when I shook my head no, he had a look of astonishment on his face. Which then left with me, once again, confused at what he meant. Yeah we have names in our world that each of us can be called by but we normally call us by what we are, like eevee or ev for short or snivy or snippy as we call him sometimes. To me this world is just to big or just likes to give names to everything and everyone.

"When one enters this world we give them a name. Something to be called by, to feel belong with others. So I guess because you don't have a name we can give you one. I mean if you like." Cynthia asked of me. Which surprised me, I mean to belong with someone who is not your parents or blood relatives? To us Pokemon only a few we think of as family, which are family members or distance cousins or sometimes really really good friends like me and my partners, while at other times everyone else are just friends or enemies. That was how it worked for us Pokemon, minus the rescuers. We have to be friendly and want to help all, which was for us all, yet we still follow the 'guide lines' that we grew up with. So hearing this new and offer made my heart flutter inside. So in reply to her I grabbed her around her waist and started to um hug her or more so nuzzle into her belly, which by the way was very warm to the touch meaning she loved Pokemon. Looking up I saw Cynthia laugh and rub the top of my head like I was some new-ling or a small human child, which I didn't seem to mind.

"I say your new name now shall be Eevee, just like the Pokemon." Cynthia proclaimed. Yet before I could reject the name Ash added his own name for me into the suggestions which then turned into a fight of what my new name was going to be, earning us some strange stairs from by passing humans.

"Pinka shall be her name!" Ash yelled.

"No her name shall be Celestia!" Lance shouted back to Ash.

"No no no that's a dumb name we should name her Yuuki." Steven said.

"Yuuki? No way her name should be Aphrodite, dude!" Flint announced.

"Aphrodite dude? Come on even I know that's a horrible name. Her new name should be Bella." Volkner added to the chaos.

"Why not Amy?" May asked

"No way, May that just a anagram of your own name I say we should name her Aurora!" Dawn spitted back to May.

"Jemima is was I think her name should be." Misty and Max yelled.

"Zoe" Paul and Silver answered at the same time.

"But theres already a Zoe I say we should name her Irene." Gary intervened into the argument.

"How about we name her Eve Irene Bella Sora Yuuki? And just call her Eve instead of all the others, but it'd be in her name?" A man with long green hair commented. With several others behind him nodding their heads in agreement.

"That works, so does everyone else agree with this?" Cynthia asked of everyone who wanted to name me.

Seeing that the crowd agreed with it, Cynthia turned to me; and in a loud determined announcing voice declared, "So it is. Her name shall now be Eve Irene Bella Sora Yuuki. But we shall call you Eve. So do you like it?"

Nodding my head yes with a smile on my face, she knew that I loved the name.

"So what exactly is happening here?" The green haired teen/man asked of Cynthia.

"Steven and Lance will tell you guys, I have to go to now. So don't do anything stupid while Im gone, I'll be back around dinner time so don't wait up for me for lunch. See ya guys later." Cynthia told the green haired teen. Who just shrugged their shoulders in response and walked over to Lance and Steven who started to explain to him and the others that was with him.

After watching them for a while I saw that the green haired man would look back at me every once in a while as did the other humans with him.

After another while, they all came back to the couches and sat down, minus the green haired man and a man with blond hair. They both sat in front of me on the wooden table.

"So you must be the one that Lance told me." The green haired man told to me.

Having no clue as to what he was trying to say I just tilted my head in confusion.

"Im sorry you don't know me, Im N. It's nice to meet you. By the way the person next to me is Morty." N explained to me. After that I saw him turn towards the guy next to him named Morty, I think.

"Morty you think that one of your Pokemon would be able to communicate with her?" N asked of Morty.

"Sorry but the only Pokemon that I know of that can talk to humans would be a legendary Pokemon." Morty replied to N, who had a crestfallen looked on his face.

"Well that plan back fired at me. Sorry about that Lance, Steven. I guess we'll just have to wing it and teacher instead." N said over his back to Lance and Steven who both looked saddened by the news.

"At least your idea was pretty good N." Lance commented to him while Steven placed his hand on N's shoulder.

For some odd reason I had a feeling the N was sadden by my presents. Like he thought it was his fought that I ended up like this. Having a strange feeling to comfort him I leapt from my sitting position and latched onto his chest. Slowly stroking the back of his head I just hummed a tune that both Pokemon and Humans could hum too.

It was a song that my mother taught me before I was able to understand most things. She said it was a song to turn all to peace both Pokemon and Humans alike, a song that she heard from her Grandmother who heard it from her Grandmother who learned it from their trainer. The last words I remembered she told me about the song was that one can use to heal unseen pain only if the other and see the unseen pain.

As I hummed the tune to N I could feel his body relax to the song and begin to see that his unseen pain was slowly being put at ease. Releasing my hold on N a bit I looked up to see if he was ok now.

_**POV N**_

I felt anger fill within my chest. For what could have or would have wanted to destroy a Pokemon by turning them human, sure I knew that it was just a guess that they made. But I still felt sad for her. I wonder how she must feel. To be a Pokemon one moment then a Human the next. Seeing that my plan had fell, I stared to think up of another plan. One were humans and Pokemon won't get hurt. Yet nothing came to mind. Unable to look into the girl's eyes I just heaved my head down.

Yet as I was thinking or contemplating on what to do next, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest, weight being thrown at me, no so much to throw me off balance just enough to make me waver a bit, and then I felt someone stroke the back of my head. Eyes widening a bit wider then before, I was about to pull her off of me gentle but once she started to hum I couldn't do anything. It felt like my body went numb. So instead I wrapped my arms around her neck and just leaned into her neck. While leaning in I inhaled deeply the smell of her. A mixture of evergreen woods, fresh rain water, and a hint of something that smelt sweet, like flowers or a sweet juicy berry. As she hummed to me it felt like all of the pressure and sadness trapped in my heart disappear or at lest put at ease. Soothing yet fiery and sweet yet sad the song she hummed made my heart yearn to know more about her. Was she sad or happy? What of her past? And how did she come to live her? Altho all of these questions swam in my mind, the only thing that I really wanted to do was to listen to the song that she hummed. Feeling her pulling away from me I looked straight into her eyes.

To me most human eyes are of different colors but only a few held a small twinkle to them, while Pokemon had more a twinkle to them; yet Eve's eyes held something more. Not a twinkle but a spark or a ray of stars within her eyes, that showed her emotions to everyone; confused, happy, sad, worry, lonely, and above all else fear, fear of what well happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Have any good ideas about the story line? Then send a few of those wonderful thoughts over to the review section. Want your character in here? Then send that in as well, just include name, brief bio on them, and a outline for them to follow throughout the story. =D**

**Please review as much as you like both good and constructive criticism please =) **

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the fighting between father and grandparents. **

**Happy Holidays! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**N: All thing related to the Pokemon world belongs to the creator.**

**Eve: Eev! *nods head***

**Morty: Everything else belongs to Makoto Gato (MangaGirl1114)**

**Eve: *Nods head even more***

**N and Morty: Please enjoy the story!**

**Eve: Eeeeev! * =D throws confetti in the air***

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV N_

_To me most human eyes are of different colors but only a few held a small twinkle to them, while Pokemon had more a twinkle to them; yet Eve's eyes held something more. Not a twinkle but a spark or a ray of stars within her eyes, that showed her emotions to everyone; confused, happy, sad, worry, lonely, and above all else fear, fear of what well happen next._

_**POV Eve**_

I don't know why but everyone is arguing yet again. Not about my name but about my living arrangements, I mean don't I get a say so in this. I guess not cause one I can't talk two I really don't know these people very well and three I don't know how the human world works. So I guess this is for the best, but they don't have to argue about it.

"I want Eve, to come and travel with us!" Ash yelled with Iris and Cilan.

"No she should be with me. She'd love the water!" Misty yelled back.

"What about a gym?" Volkner added.

"But which gym?" Flint added in as well.

"I say she comes and lives with my family!" Brock yelled along with Gary

"How about she just choices who she wants to stay with instead?" Steven, Lance, Silver, and Paul both said at the same time.

Watching them I saw them all turn towards me like a school of Sharpedo ready to eat! Freaking out I hugged the pillow cushion closer to my chest.

"Come travel with us Eve!" Ash begged of me.

"No come stay at the Cerulean Gym! You can play in the water if ya want." Misty intervened.

"No stay with me at the Elite Four Center!" Flint whined.

"Stay with my family. Im sure they'd love to meet you!" Brock yelled over the others.

Hearing some many voices at one time made my head hurt, like someone threw a pickaxe at my head. Before I knew it I turned around and hit them with my tail, sending them back a few feet. Worried I hurt them I ran over to some of them and helped them up.

Wait did I just do what I think I did? That attack I just did. Could it even be that I was able to do it? I mean I never learned that attach before.

Bending my head back as far as I could I saw a lushes bushy brown tail with a cream-colored tip on near my rear. Thinking it wasn't true I gentle touched the surface of it. Silky and cool to the touch, I just knew that it was my own old tail, only it was bigger; maybe because of the height I gain and weight so that it wouldn't look strange. Oh well, Im just happy to have my old tail back.

Hugging my tail to my chest, I realized that if I have my tail back then my ears must be back as well. Joy rushing through my body I ran over to the coffee table and looked in the reflective bowl that held fruits in it. And to my expectations I had a pair of big brown ears onto of my head were it would be if I were an eevee yet again. Smiling at the miracle I jumped up and down and I guess 'Eeeeved' out loud.

_**POV Paul**_

Seeing the girl began to freak out because of the idiots bombarding questions over her I slipped quietly over to the couch. I don't know how but she sure does act and talk like a eevee and most likely attacks like one to. Yet something about her being a eevee feels right, I know I must be going crazy but something inside me says that she most likely is, no was a eevee before she turned human. Anyway seeing them bombarding questions over her I saw her stand up and turned around and a tail, an eevee's tail, popped out and started to glow meaning she was about to attach them. With one swish of her tail the crowd of people; Ash, Misty, May and Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan' were sent flying through the air and landed about 10 feet away from us. Looking back at the girl I saw that she had not only a tail, that was returning to normal, but a pair of eevee ears onto of her head, twitching and moving to the sounds that she could hear and the emotions that she felt.

Standing up along with Silver, we helped up the others that Eve couldn't help. Looking towards Silver I knew he saw the same thing. Meaning that this is no ordinary human let alone a Pokemon. But before I could ask to see if she was alright, she was running over to a bowl and the table and began to move her eevee ears with her hands and then twitching them by herself, with out the help of her hands. After that I saw her jumping up and down, which surprised me, but then again I guess she's just happy that she's able to see her original tail and ears from before. Just thinking of that made me smile a small unseen smile onto my face. I don't what she was able to do when she was a Pokemon but if she does turn back I'd like to catch her, unless she doesn't want that; but an eevee that knows a Iron Tail like that must have high amounts of power.

_**POV Eve**_

Excited about the new addition to me, I ran up to Dawn and tilted my head. Seeing if she'd get my meaning. Seeing her smile and pet the ears slightly I knew that this was going to be an awesome thing.

_**POV Dawn**_

After having being Iron Tailed by Eve and helped up by Silver, I think, I saw Eve running over here. Looking at her it seemed as if she was asking me if I liked the new look.

Making sure I wasn't dreaming I reached up to her ears and started to pet the silky cool fur, making Eve happier.

To me this look was amazing but how will the public handle the look of a human running around all the time with a moving tail and ears. Then again we could always lie and say its part of a costume, I mean she does look cuter this way.

With her overly larger dark brown eyes, long brown hair that had 2 peek-a-boo highlights, and her pale undamaged skin with her small yet largely better then most bust, she looked like the perfect model.

If she is this beautiful as a human then I wonder what she'd look like as a Pokemon. If only I could use her for my competitions, oh well, I guess that'll never happen. Anyway I bet she'd want to go back home. I bet she misses her home where ever she lived.

_**POV Eve**_

Having the feeling of Dawn rubbing my ears brought comfort to me. I don't know why but it always seem that when people rub my ears or pet my head everything will be at ease. I guess that happened for when my crush, Buizel, started to pet the top of my head before he'd leave for a mission. Sadly that didn't last long, I wasn't able to see him off that afternoon for when I fell though the ground and walked into that tunnel leading me here. Then again he already had a girlfriend, Dragonair. She is the most beautiful Pokemon that walked within our little town, before that it was Skitty that was most loved. Anyway I guess I should stop dwelling in the past. I mean nothing good will ever come from it.

As Dawn stopped rubbing my ears Max, came up behind me and started to poke my tail. I guess he was seeing if it was real or not, which I don't mind as long as no one pokes it to hard. After that May and Misty came over and dragged Dawn away. Forming together closely I could hear them talk, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about, which made me worry. What if they don't like my ears? Or do they see me as a freak of nature? With this in my mind set I walked over to N hopping I would feel better.

_**POV N**_

Deep in thought I tried to make sense of what we could do. Well more like what I can do since most here didn't really talk to Pokemon and understand to them to the depth that I do. But after seeing her tail and ears pop out I was surprised that I was unable to understand her as a human only her eyes that reflected her emotions outwards.

Yet I was pulled from my thoughts once I felt a small tug on the side of my shirt. Lifting my crossed arms up I saw Eve stand next to me with on hand on my shirt while the other near to where her heart would be. Sensing that something must be wrong with her, I just petted the top of her head, which in turn she liked.

Smiling at her actions I continued to stroke her head like she did with me. That is until all the girls yelled something into the air, making everyone look up at them.

_**POV Eve**_

"We're all going shopping!" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris screamed into the air.

"But first we must do one more thing." Iris said in a motherly I told you so voice.

"And that thing is to fly!" Dawn yelled with excitement.

Looking around after hearing that I saw smiles spread across most peoples faces. Running outside with N's hand in mines, we all stopped a few feet away from the center.

Once there I saw Lance and a few others release their flying type Pokemon. All has healthy as one Pokemon could me, which to my guess made me smile from the inside out. Seeing Lance offer me his hand, he and Steven from behind, helped me onto Dragonite's back. Lance, who was sitting behind me now, wrapped one arm around my waist while the other held onto Dragonite.

"Where to?" Steven asked May, who was walking to Max.

"Well according to my, Idiotic sister and her friends, they want to take Eve to all the places where we've seen legendary Pokemon and see what's happening with the town." Max explained in a smart-tone, yet earning a back head slap from May.

"I guess that is a do able process but it'll take a while." Flint warned everyone.

"Fine by me. I wanted to see more of the world anyway." Gary exclaimed happily, earning a laugh from Ash and his friends.

"I guess we'll be traveling yet again Ash." Misty commented to him.

"But this time has a giant group of trainers!" Dawn interjected.

"Well then off we goooo!" Iris yelled as all flying Pokemon headed towards the east.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**It's still not to late to send in those wonderful thoughts of yours over, so please review! Still want your character in here? Then please include a brief bio on your character and a small outline if you shall, and post them on as a review; and I shall add them in whenever I can into the story. =D**

**Please review as much as you like both good and constructive criticism please =) **

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the stress of being a lazy teenager. **

**Happy Holidays! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**N: Why do I have to do this with him of all people! *Points finger towards Paul***

**Makoto Gato (Me): Cause I told you so, and he needs a person to do it with.**

**N: He doesn't even love his Pokemon or treat them right!**

**Paul: I've changed and just because I don't say I love them out loud doesn't mean that I don't care for them.**

**N: Does to**

**Paul: Does not**

**N: Does to!**

**Paul: Does not!**

**Eve: *sighs and hold up a sign* - 'All Pokemon related things belongs to the creator of Pokemon, the only thing that belongs to Makoto Gato (MangaGirl1114) is her own character, sorta, and her personality'**

**Iris: *pops up next to Eve; then hugs Eve* Hope all will have a Happy Holiday! Remember don't eat the yellow snow!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Eve_

"_Where to?" Steven asked May, who was walking to Max._

"_Well according to my, Idiotic sister and her friends, they want to take Eve to all the places where we've seen legendary Pokemon and see what's happening with the town." Max explained in a smart-tone, yet earning a back head slap from May._

"_I guess thats a do able process but it'll take a while." Flint warned everyone._

"_Fine by me. I wanted to see more of the world anyway." Gary exclaimed happily, earning a laugh from Ash and his friends. _

"_I guess we'll be traveling yet again Ash." Misty commented to him._

"_But this time has a giant group of trainers!" Dawn interjected. _

"_Well then off we goooo!" Iris yelled as all flying Pokemon headed towards the east._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Eve<strong>_

While flying in the air, some of the humans talked among themselves about there accomplishments and stories that they have done. Each one seems so real as to how they described it to others and me. Most involving funny memories while others told me about the Pokemon that they saw, mostly able the legendary Pokemon.

"Say, you girls, where do we go first in Kanto?" Lance yelled towards May, who looked lost at the question and answer.

"We're going to Pewter City and see everything in it since they have a few sites that might help us with Eve's situation." Brock yelled to Lance. Looking back I saw that him and Steven were riding the same Pokemon, that was Stevens'.

"Any where else that you guys think that we can go to?" May yelled over her shoulder.

"I guess we can go to Cerulean City and travel around there and look to see if Bill is home and then we can go to Rota." Ash yelled over the on coming wind.

"Ok well then I'll make a list of sites that we should see." Brock yelled to everyone.

"Well I hope you won't start now cause it looks like you might be our guide while we're in Pewter City, Brock." Cilan yelled towards Brock.

As we inclosed to the ground I saw a cute little town, or I guess city is what they call them here, that looked like it was at peace, being nestled between mountains and a few rocks. Seeing that we were getting closer and closer to the ground I grabbed onto Dragonite's neck. Once I could no longer feel the wind rush pass me, I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was getting off of their Pokemon. With the help of Brock and Lance who was still on top of Dragonite, I was able to get off with a few wobbles here and there. I mean that was one of the few times that I few up in the air.

My first time was when we had to rescue this baby Pidgey that few up so high that it couldn't get down with out freaking out. That's were I came in, since my teammates were not of the caring type, motherly type, I was to one that had to get Pidgey down with the verbal help of my teammates, since Absol was battling a upset Arbok. After that I sore I would never fly again unless someone was up there with me, which backfired when we had to help a Abra who kept teleporting up higher on a mountain.

Anyway once all the Pokemon had been returned to their Poke' ball we all started to walk towards the 'city'.

As we walked into the city, everything looked so amazing. The streets were paved, window displays had thousand of colorful things showing both new to me and some I already know, Pokemon looked at peace and happy, everything looked nothing like it did back at home. Sure some towns, like mines, were at peace while others lived in fear of what would happen next and coward at simply things nowadays; but here everything seemed at peace and in harmony. I could only wish that my home would one day return to how it is here.

As we walked along the streets I couldn't help but to run off and see the strange things, like these things that May said were peppermint candy and something that she called watch. To me this stuff was like a strange new creation that just came out. Wishing to see more I grabbed someones wrist by my hand and dragged them to each window.

_**POV ? Shall find out later  
><strong>_

While walking among the streets of Pewter City I saw my younger cousin, Ash and his buddies. Excitement rushed through my veins I ran over to them and started to shout towards the, hoping it would grab their attention.

"Ash! Hey Ash! It's me!" As I yelled that I saw that he pretended to ignore me and push his friends along faster.

Anger rushing though my veins, I started to run pass everything and everyone. Once near Ash I readied myself to give him the smack of his life until some strange girl grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to a store's window.

"Im sorry but I think you have the wrong person." I sheepishly told the girl. Seeing the girl turn around I was surprise that I didn't notice it sooner but this girl had a pair of ears and a tail. I've heard of Halloween and all and even dressed up for it along with Ash but never had I seen people run around with Halloween costumes on before and after the scary holiday. Anyway I guess I was staring to long at the poor girl cause she started to freak and yell 'Eeeev' franticly until some strange dude with blond hair ran up to her and started to speak calmly to her until she stopped freaking out.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to make her freak out like that." I tried to explain to the dude as he was talking to the girl. Before I knew it someone grabbed the top of my shoulder and slammed me into the wall and was about to yell at me until someone put their hand on their shoulder.

"Relax Silver, I know who she is. There here is my dumb older cousin, Lana Temple." Ash, my dumb younger cousin explained to me.

Finger twitching in aggravation I drew my arm back, and launch a full face on punch to Ash's face, sending him back a a foot or two.

_**POV Volkner**_

I don't know what happened but the next thing I hear is Eve screaming, 'Eeeev!'

Running over to where I heard the sound being made I saw this strange older girl holding onto Eve's wrist. Panic rushing though me but logic taking over I instead pulled Eve away from the girl and started to talk to her hoping that it would calm her down.

"It's ok. There's nothing to hear, nothing to be afraid of, just relax." I whispered into her ears, as I held onto her. I could feel her shake of fear though my jacket. I guess seeing that it was someone that she didn't know scared her and not being able to see some of us.

While calming her down I saw though my peripheral-vision, that Silver grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulders and slammed her into a nearby wall. The girl caught by surprise, but looked ready to punch him, that is until Ash came into the picture and sorted everything out.

_**POV Eve**_

I don't know what happened but after Volkner calmed me down and Ash introduced us to the mystery girl, I felt like such a horrible person. I didn't mean to make such a huge mess by screaming and getting carried away. I mean now that I know who she is I felt like a complete idiot. Anyway her name is Lana Temple and she is a cousin to Ash; wearing this strange outfit that is held up by two strips.

"What Lana is wearing is overalls." Lance explained to me before returning back to Volkner, whom he was talking to.

"So Lana what make you come here so far away from home?" Ash asked of Lana, who to me looked a little confused at what just happened, but never less answered.

"Im traveling yet again but only to make my Pokemon stronger and to bond with some of my other Pokemon as well. So how goes your journey, little Cuz?" Lana asked of Ash.

"Well I guess I could tell ya but not here ok. How about some where else?" Ash suggested to Lana. Who I saw nod her head, slowly. Most likely because she, herself was a little confused. Anyway unsure of what to do and still a little freaked out by what happened I launched myself into Volkner's arm, so I, well, we, no I, well anyway so that won't happen again.

"So where do we go now?" Volkner beside me asked of everyone who was remaining left.

You see I guess while I was running off with Lana, who at the time I didn't know, I guess the others walked off in different directions. Only Ash, N, Volkner, Silver, Lance, Iris, Brock, Cilan, and now Lana was all who was here.

"We can go to my house, Im sure we all could do with something in our bellies." Brock commented to us all.

"Anyway Im sure Eve would like something to eat." Brock said to me while patting the top of my head.

Yet I couldn't help but to notice that Lana's eyes held something in them. Was it pain? Sadness? or just pain old wishing for something?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Lana Temple belongs to Meagan Snow, and what a wonderful character she is. Which gives me thousands of ideas for the story.**

**Anyway the offer to have your very own character is still up, all you have to do is write a review and give me a small bio, name, and description on them or their Pokemon. I shall PM you if I have any questions on your character. Also I shall PM you whenever your character is able to enter the story. **

**Please review as much as you like both good and constructive criticism please =) **

**Also thank you Meagan Snow for the first review on this story! It made my day even better! =D  
><strong>

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the craziness of families.**

**Happy Holidays! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lana: *hugs Eve tightly* Oh I can't believe that your soooo cute!**

**Eve: x0...**

**Ash: Hey cuz, you might wanna let go of Eve.**

**Lana: What makes you say that?**

**Volkner: For one she's turning blue.**

**N: And two we need her for the story.**

**Brock: Why don't we get started with the story, Im use the readers would like that a lot.**

**Lana: *lets go of Eve* Fine**

**Eve: *catching breath***

**Brock and Ash: All things related to Pokemon**

**Volkner and N: belongs to the creator of Pokemon**

**Lana: Neither my creator, Meagon Snow**

**Eve: *hold up sign* or my creator, MangaGirl1114**

**Lana: owns anything of Pokemon only our own ideas and ocs**

**Eve: *writes in the dirt with a stick* So please don't get mad if things seems a little occ here.**

**Brock: Now on with the story!**

**Everyone minus Eve: *air punch* YEAH! .**

**Eve: *throws poke'ball shaped confetti in air* Eeeeeev! =D**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Eve_

"_So Lana what make you come here so far away from home?" Ash asked of Lana, who to me looked a little confused at what just happened, but never less answered._

"_Im traveling yet again but only to make my Pokemon stronger and to bond with some of my other Pokemon as well. So how goes your journey, little Cuz?" Lana asked of Ash. _

"_Well I guess I could tell ya but not here ok. How about some where else?" Ash suggested to Lana. Who I saw nod her head, slowly. Most likely because she, herself was a little confused. Anyway unsure of what to do and still a little freaked out by what happened I launched myself into Volkner's arm, so I, well, we, no I, well anyway so that won't happen again. _

"_So where do we go now?" Volkner beside me asked of everyone who was remaining left. _

_You see I guess while I was running off with Lana, who at the time I didn't know, I guess the others walked off in different directions. Only Ash, N, Volkner, Silver, Lance, Iris, Brock, Cilan, and now Lana was all who was here._

"_We can go to my house, Im sure we all could do with something in our bellies." Brock commented to us all. _

"_Anyway Im sure Eve would like something to eat." Brock said to me while patting the top of my head._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Eve<strong>_

I don't know why but once things had gotten quiet, things turned awkward. I guess that how silence works around here in the Human world. Then again it also happens back at home, so I guess something strange must be going on that I don't know about.

While walking down the streets I was getting these strange looks. I don't know why, but something about them made me feel unease. I guess it must be because of my ears and tails, but I still don't see anything wrong with them. I mean Pokemon has tails and ears, sure they may not look human, but they work just as well or even better. But I can't help it but to grip harder onto Volkner's arm, who in turn squeezed, my,..., foot? No wait it's hand. Anyway just feeling that made me feel safer. If I had to guess, it must be the idea that someone is here to protect me if something was to go wrong, which I hope won't happen. Feeling a bit bored about just walking and trying to make sure I won't trip I just looked around as we walked. The streets were paved with stone walk ways as Brock had explained to me before we meet Lana. Looking around some more the streets had colorful signs hanging down and some standing up on the streets advertising foods, toys, clothes, and much much more then I could understand. What also puzzled me the most was how some places to eat food were outside on the walkway, I mean that is truly rude to others whom was to walk, but before I could 'express' my anger Volkner just whispered down into my ear.

"This is a normal thing, so you might want to wipe that funny look off your face." Volkner quietly whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my spine. I don't know why but whenever he or N does something like this it makes my heart thump even louder in my chest. I've had this feeling before when I was around Buizel but it would always have a small ping of hurt no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. I guess theres just somethings at even I don't know about even when I was a Pokemon.

Anyway as we continued to walk down the streets I realized that the town was now slowly becoming a more open grass field with these strange square houses; which by the way is nothing like our back at home. We always design our houses to match our personality or our needs. Like my house, it was a maiden tower shaped house with a whole section of the wall be a window that connected to the roof and the bottom, because I always loved looking at the sky, while my indoor slide was for my 'waking up process' and I also thought it was a fun thing to do every morning if I didn't go out and exercise or do missions. Then the surroundings that my house is in is based off of what I primarily eat, berries, roots, herbs, fruits, vegetables, honey, mushrooms, acorns, and many more things that one would find in the forest. But what was even better back there was the small pond that was there that had little fishes in it and that altho it was surrounded by a forest the house was relatively close to a ocean cliff side.

Great now look at me, it's almost like Im talking like I use to live there or something and I've moved to a new place. Which is silly Im only here until someone is able to turn me back or until we find out what exactly happened to me, genetically of course.

Anyway with me lost in my thoughts for a while I didn't even realize that we had reached Brock's home. Looking from the outside the square house was a cute yet simple looking thing to live in. All white with a yellow bricked thing near the middle all the way to the top and a bright red roof. They also had a white fence around the area, I guess to keep people from wondering and stealing things.

As we walked up to the huge house I saw and heard very clearly several human children running out to get us. Surprised, almost none of them truly looked like Brock, with the exception of 2 people about; the only thing they had in common was their eyes being closed and their spiky hair, sorta like Volkners', minus one girl who had her hair up in a strange style.

"Everyone I would like to introduce my family. Family these are my friends they'll be staying with us for a few days until we have to move on." Brock introduced to us and explained to us.

"So like, are we staying here for a few days then we fly over to some other area right?" Silver asked in an annoyed voice.

"I think it would be best for Eve, plus we don't have to worry about other things occurring if we were to travel." N explained to Silver, who looked like he could give less of a crap what we did nor not.

"Fine but we had better be able to leave this place in less then a week." Silver grumbled out.

"Very well but until then we had better get to work. Cilan would you like to help me cook? I could use the extra help." Brock asked of the green haired teen, who looked ecstatic about helping out in the kitchen, I think is what it's called, they both walked into the room talking about what we would have for, dinner, I believe.

But with them gone and the others trying to plan out things before we had to leave and the siblings of Brock doing their own things that just left me and Lana alone.

_**POV Lana**_

I have this strange feeling that I thought would never occur again. I guess after having my heart broken once by my major crush before its kinda strange that I have the feeling of jealousy over another person whom I've barley meet. The first second I saw him it was like everything stopped at that moment. Sure I've been over here during another time and won a battle against him but at that time I was more into the training of my Pokemon and the 'secret' crush of mines to even notice of other things. Yet that moment didn't last long cause once I saw him talking to Eve I felt extremely jealous of her, but I have to understand that she is, or was, a Pokemon and she doesn't understand this world of ours. Which would explain why she is poking a regular cat.

Wait a minute, she poking a sleeping cat, thats starting to wake up. She's in big trouble it that cat wakes up.

Well wanting to leave a good impression on Brock and Ash's friends plus its the right thing to do I ran over to where Eve was and gentle grabbed her hand before she could poke the cat yet again.

"That there is a cat sorta like a Eevee but it had no powers, only their claws and mouth. Anyway I wouldn't poke that cat anymore or else he might try to hurt you." I explained to her in the most easiest way I could think of. Looking back at her I saw that she blinked her eyes at me and tilted her head, all of a sudden I saw her pick up the cat in her arms and start swinging it around. While she was swinging it around I saw the cat woke up and it looked mad, so in return it clawed Eve which made her drop the poor thing. Running up to her I saw that she had a few claw marks on her arm, which then started to bleed. Trying to think of what to do, I brought Eve up to her feet quickly and started to look for the bathroom in this house or someone in this house that knew where it would be. After walking for some while I felt Eve stop. Turning around I saw her staring down at her feet. I couldn't see her eyes so I decided to walk over there carefully cause I had no idea what was happening. But before I knew it she started to growl and her tail started to uncontrollably whip back and forth, she then charges at me tackling me down to the ground. Not wishing to her hurt, I still had to do something to protect me, so I started to do my karate moves to protect me and try to stop her.

"EVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"PLEASE STOP, IM YOUR FRIEND!"

"EVE SNAP OUT OF IT?"

But no matter what I yelled she didn't stop. Forced to do this I released my Pokemon Skeeter, my Meganium.

"Skeeter use sweet scent then vine whip but only to hold her down!" I yelled to my Pokemon, who obeyed my commend.

_**POV Eve**_

I don't know what came over me be something about Lana dragging me around the house made me scared so on instinct I started to growl warning her to stop, but she only came closer, which I didn't want. I wanted to be alone not dragged all over the place, but as she came closer I though she was going to attack me. Fearing the worse and not wanting to take any chances I tackled her to the floor. Jumping back a few feet I saw that she started to panic. With the blood rushing to my head, it felt like something was trying to either attacking me from the inside or my head was doing something. Anyway I didn't know what she was saying but I saw a Meganium stand before me. Before I even knew it the giant green Pokemon had me wrapped up in its vines.

Scared of what was going to happen next I started to bite and cry fake tears. Yet the fake tears started to become real cause I still didn't know what to do or was going on. So I started to scream the only thing that popped in my head N's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Lana Temple belongs to Meagan Snow, sorry if she seems a little mean but if you had someone attack you randomly I would try to protect myself as well as to try and stop the other if its a situation like Lana's. **

**Offer is still up for having your own character, cause I need some new people that they can meet on their journey. Plus it gives me more room to write on the story. **

**Anyway the same principles apply here as well, just a small bio on the character, his/her name, and a description of their character's qualities or their Pokemon.**

**Please post it as a review, you can also review as much as you like both good and constructive criticism as well =) **

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the clumsiness of me falling while running**

**Happy Holidays! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eve and Lana: *stares at each other***

**Ash and Brock: *sweat drop***

**Steven:...Ok well sorry about this folk but it seems that our origanal disclaimer people are unable to do it this time so we're having another person from another story to do the disclaimer.**

**Volkner: So please meet HIkari from 'If I Could', Tsubame from 'A Unforgettable Truth', Yuuki from The 'Fight Of Two Lovers', and Yuuki from 'The Lost Key.'**

**Hikari: *jumps up and down in glee***

**Tsubame: *sleeping on couch***

**Yuuki (FOTL): *waving sheepishly***

**Yuuki (TLK): Ok well um since two are really silent and the other has lost her voice I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer. Everything on Pokemon belongs to the creator of Pokemon and not Makoto Gato (MangaGirl1114).**

**N: So please forgive us if Characters seem a little Occ here**

**Iris and Cilan: The only thing Makoto Gato owns is her character, sorta, and she personality. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Eve_

_I don't know what came over me be something about Lana dragging me around the house made me scared so on instinct I started to growl warning her to stop, but she only came closer, which I didn't want. I wanted to be alone not dragged all over the place, but as she came closer I though she was going to attack me. Fearing the worse and not wanting to take any chances I tackled her to the floor. Jumping back a few feet I saw that she started to panic. With the blood rushing to my head, it felt like something was trying to either attacking me from the inside or my head was doing something. Anyway I didn't know what she was saying but I saw a Meganium stand before me. Before I even knew it the giant green Pokemon had me wrapped up in its vines. _

_Scared of what was going to happen next I started to bite and cry fake tears. Yet the fake tears started to become real cause I still didn't know what to do or was going on. So I started to scream the only thing that popped in my head N's name._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV N<strong>_

Once we were inside Brock's house me and the others Silver, Lance, and Volkner remained. Not wanting to alert Eve, we walked over to the study and talked about what we could do for Eve and what needs to happen next.

"I say we need to keep a close eye on her." Lance said to us.

"I agree, it's the only senseable thing to do at this point" Volkner added.

"I guess so. I mean she doesn't even know the basics of this world." Silver added as well.

"So what should we do from here on out? Travel with her and Ash's gang or take her somewhere where she'll be safe?" Lance questioned us.

"If we stay we might'll most likely need all of us to stay for the sake of Eve." Volkner explained to us in a bleak voice.

"Well if thats the case then were are we going to go first. I mean sure we can stay here for a while and travel but wouldn't it be better it we walked to. I mean she might be able to meet someone she knows or would know her." I added into the discussion. Cause if one thinks about it there is a possibility that someone out there will remember her or is looking for her. Altho it may be small there still is that chance. Anyway as we were talking we heard loud noises up stairs. Thinking it was the kids, we continued to talk that is until we all heard a familiar voice screaming my name.

Fearing the worse we all ran up the stairs with the others at toll. I don't know why but here we were, seeing Eve being held up in the air with by a Meganium and Lana looking unsure. Instinct to protect Eve flew through my vein but I knew that there was always two stories to the event. But something about Eve seemed off, maybe it was the look in her eyes, of pure terror.

_**POV Lana**_

I don't know how it ended up like this but I was taken down stairs after I made Skeeter let go of Eve. While walking behind Brock, it left like the weight of the world was on my shoulders, I guess I messed up pretty good this time. Once we were down the stairs both Brock, Lance, and Ash led me to a empty room with a few chairs around. Sitting down on one of the chairs I saw Brock close the door while the others took sits around me. Unable to look up at their faces, I kept looking down, afraid of what they would say or the looks on their faces. Unable to stand the pressure tears slowly fell down from my eyes while my hand clutched onto my shorts. I thought the feeling would never stop until I saw a tan hand grip my own hand.

"Please tell us what happened Cuz. We need to know." Ash coaxed to me.

"I, I, I don't know. I saw one thing, then, then the next I saw something else!" I tried to explain in between the sobs of mines.

"Just take a deep breath and then tell us." Brock instructed of me. Knowing that he was right, I did just as I was told. Until I could stop crying and to say things with out sobs getting in the way. Finally after what felt like hours I was able to talk normal again, which lead me to explain what happened. As I explained to them they all had a look of shock over their face, I guess they didn't think Eve could attack. Once I was done, I saw them all gather around on the other side of the room and talked among themselves, then they came over and started to explain what had happen or what might had happen and why.

_**POV Ash**_

I just couldn't believe my ears. My own cousin and Eve were at ties and the part about Eve attacking her made my blood boil beneath my skin. But with one look at Lance I knew that there had to be some reason as to why she, Eve would attack Lana, but it still didn't make sense to me. Once my cousin was done explaining things to us, we all gathered around on the other side of the room.

"I guess it's just like the time Eve was able to do Iron Tail, but what triggered her to attack her is the real question." Lance inquired out loud.

"Maybe she was confused and forgot who Lana was?" I injected into the debate.

"I don't think that's it Ash. I think Eve attacked her because she is unsure. Think about it if we were in her position wouldn't you do the same thing? It's her way of protecting herself from things." Brock explained to us.

"What about her powers? How is she still able to use them?" Lance asked of Brock. Looking towards Brock for a few seconds I could tell that even he didn't know the answer to that question, all the more reason as to why we should be looking for the legendary Pokemon or someone that we can trust to look at Eve a little closer. But I can understand as to were Brock was coming from, kinda reminded me of the first time that I meet Pikachu, unfortunately he had to go to Professor Oak cause he came down with a terrible cold. Then only reason I was when we first meet Eve was that my friends were trying to put me into a better mood. Plus that was the town were I meet the Professor to give him Pikachu. Anyway, I guess the effects of being a Pokemon is still on Eve which is linked as to why she has her tail and ears out.

Nodding at each other we walked back to Lana and then back up stairs to consult the others of what we had found out or thought of.

_**POV Eve**_

Once I was put back down onto the floor I scrambled to stand up. Running with as much strength that I had, I ran straight into N's arms. I don't know why but crying seemed to be the only thing that I could do. I guess I'm afraid of what might happen next. I didn't mean to attack Lana, but something about her dragging me around in a strange area trigered something in my mind. It's hazy, really hazy, but all I knew was that I was a human and I was somewhere were the only color is white and someone was dragging me by force, but after that I can't think of anything else. I guess I have what we, Pokemon, called memory loss. But right now all I want to do is cry. I guess it's a human emotion that can control one, but never had I cried as a Pokemon, but only once. That was for when my mother had died. Other then that I really don't remember crying, like how I am doing right now. Hands wrapped around N and holding a vice grip onto his shirt, and my face buried into his chest. And with each sob I sobbed, my whole body racked at the feeling. Yet even with all of these strange human emotions, I was getting sleepy. So sleepy I just started to close my eyes into a sleeping position and started to fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**POV N**_

As Eve cried into my shirt, I had no clue on what to do, yet my body acted on its on according. One of my arms wrapped around her, while my other gently rubbed the back of her head. While doing this I started to hum sweet peaceful things into her ear, hopping it would make her sob racking body stop. With minutes passing quickly I looked down and saw that Eve had stopped crying and instead was sleeping with a few tears leaking out still. Sadden by this site, I lifted my head up to see what the others were doing. Iris and Volkner were cleaning up some of the broken items, while Cilan, I guess, was back in the kitchen, and Silver was checking to see if other things were broken or unsafe to be around. As I stared at the sight before me I saw Ash, Lana, Lance, and Brock walk up the stairs with a look of determination on their faces.

"Is she asleep?" Lana asked softly of me. Which to her response I only nodded slowly. Volkner offering to carry her into an empty room, I gently lifted her up and handed her to him, in which he walked off into a room that Brock pointed to and later came out without Eve in his arms.

Brock then motioned for us to follow him into another room that was empty. Sitting down in a random chair, I saw that everyone else was sitting down as well. Once we were all down and ready Brock started to explain what he thought was the cause and what Lana had did or had seen.****

**_POV Volkner_**

As I sat down I realized I was the closest to the door, just incase Eve woke up and started to scream yet again. Anyway as we all sat down Brock began to explain what he thought was the reason as to why Eve can attack and did attack Lana.

"My hunch is that altho Eve is now human, we can all see that there still is some traces of Pokemon gene within her body. Which leads to her being able to attack and have the ears and tail of an eevee. So from my Professional view I believe that she is able to attack only when her emotions are to high for her. Meaning that we must be careful not to scare or spook her cause we still don't know what she was able to accomplish as a Pokemon. Now with that said I also do believe that if she is still able to have her Pokemon genes within her then she is able to turn to an eevee again. I don't know how but Im sure that someone does know, cause this couldn't be the work of nature." Brock lectured to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Lana Temple belongs to Meagan Snow and a new character shall be added real soon once all of this with Eve has been sorted out, till then keep reading. **

**With that being said the offer to have your own character is still up, plus that can be Pokemon as well cause Im thinking about added a side story(s) to think one that will explain in better detail of her Pokemon rescue team. Any way if you do just give me a brief bio on your character (no names please if Pokemon) and leave that it in the review section. **

**Other then that the same principles apply here as well if you want your character to be human; a small bio, his/her name, and a detailed or simple description of the character's qualities or their Pokemon **

**You can also just post a random review if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the trouble of having a fat cat lying on my keyboard. **

**Happy Holidays! =D**

**And be safe! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lance: When Im I and the others going to get more view time in this story?**

**Paul: I don't know but I want more airing time.**

**Dawn: Yeah! We want more airing time!**

**Misty and May: Yeah!**

**Makoto Gato ( Me): 8\ Sure thing but give me some more time and you'll all be in a chapter, well girls at lest, while the guys shall be doing something else.**

**Gary: Fine but we want to be in one and soon!**

**Flint: *nods head***

**Me: Fine but just wait!**

**Steven: Anyway all rights to Pokemon belongs to the creator**

**Lana: And I, to Meagan Snow**

**Ash: And, Eve to MangaGirl1114 (Me =D)**

**Lance: Sorry if things get a little occ around here, have fun reading. *thumb ups***

**Silver: *looks towards Eve***

**Eve: *sleeping***

**Girls: Awwwwwwwws! **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Volkner_

_As I sat down I realized I was the closest to the door, just incase Eve woke up and started to scream yet again. Anyway as we all sat down Brock began to explain what he thought was the reason as to why Eve can attack and did attack Lana._

"_My hunch is that altho Eve is now human, we can all see that there still is some traces of Pokemon gene within her body. Which leads to her being able to attack and have the ears and tail of an eevee. So from my Professional view I believe that she is able to attack only when her emotions are to high for her. Meaning that we must be careful not to scare or spook her cause we still don't know what she was able to accomplish as a Pokemon. Now with that said I also do believe that if she is still able to have her Pokemon genes within her then she is able to turn to an eevee again. I don't know how but Im sure that someone does know, cause this couldn't be the work of nature." Brock lectured to us._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Third Person <strong>_

_With each breath she took, and with each step she ran she knew that she had to get out of there and warn someone about this. To her she'd hope it was only a bad dream, but to her displeasure this was far from a horrible dream. This was reality, a muntinis reality._

_Running out of breath, feet hurting at the touch of each step, and shivering from the rain, she couldn't help it if she fell a few times. All she really wanted was to be back home. In her nice living room surrounded by friends, but she wasn't and most likely could never be ever again. Blinking the tears out of her eyes she realized that the ground beneath her had given out. Making her fall to her doom. Landing quite ungracefully she scrambled to get up, not even daring to look back to see if they had follow. _

Gasping for air, Eve sat straight up with sweat glistening down her brow. Reminding herself that it was all just a bad dream, she laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Yet no matter how hard she thought she knew that dream was no ordinary dream. It was more like a memory cause everything felt so real. Even the feeling of rain pelting down on her bare back and the rush of fear that swam in her body in the dream. Trying to think of anything else, Eve turned on her back and began to hum the song her mother taught her to clam the mind of one's self. Yet nothing helped the poor girl, unable to think of anything, she climbed out of bed and started to walk around the room she was in. This room unlike the Pokemon Center had light blue walls with white crowing around the edges and a white door and closet. The bed she was laying in earlier was placed in the center of the farthest wall from the door, and to her left she saw a light wooden bed side table and at the end of her bed a match trunk with a match colored desk and dresser on the other side of her bed. While near the door was a plant that stood tall and healthy. Walking closer to the closet, she grabbed the knobs and opened it, revealing these beautiful dresses, more beautiful then her own, but to her it seemed that they were funny looking things to wear. Yet what caught her attention the most was the light brown fluffy arm. Pulling it out she saw that it was a fake stuff animal of a Teddiursa and had a pair of straps on its back. Giggling to herself, the girl slowly unzipped the top zipper and took what was inside it out, and to her surprise there were 3 empty poke' balls, a few medicines that she learned that the humans used to heal Pokemon, and a cute little wallet that was in the shape of a Teddiursa head. Looking around some more in the closet, Eve had found several other items that she found interesting, like a strange long pointy stick that popped up some strange thing cloth dome, yet the stick is in the way.

(Mean while in the next room)

Ash, Brock, Silver, N, Iris, Cilan, Volkner, Lance, and Lana all sat around the room trying to think of ways as to why and how Eve is able to attack. Unable to think of anything as a group, they all decided to agree with Brock's original idea, seeing that was the only thing left that made sense.

_**POV Eve**_

Looking through the closet I kept on finding these strange things, something red that was in a tube of something, funny looking socks for your hands, and a box.

Something about that box spoke to me. Like it was urging me on to open the box, but before I could even touch it I heard the sound of the door behind me open. Slowly turing around I saw Brock, Volkner, N, Lana, Iris, Silver, and Ash starting straight at me, thinking I was in trouble I started to fill tears in my eyes until I heard some of them laughing. Iris, walking up to me, helped me up while Brock picked up some of the things I was looking at.

"I see that you found some of my younger sister's abandon toys." Brock told me while I was sitting, what was it called, ooh cross legged, on the bed with Iris behind me doing something with my fur, no wait, hair on top of my head.

"If you like you can keep some of the things in here that you like?" Brock offered to me. Exploding with happiness I ran over to the closest and grabbed the bag that I found and the funny socks for my arms. Smiling I ran over to Lana and Iris who both looked happy because of my actions.

Smiling I handed the socks for my arms to Lana and the bag to Iris, after that I ran back to the closest and carefully pick up the box that I saw before. Unsure if I could take it I looked up to Lana. Lana, who looked like she understood what I was silently asked walked over to Brock and asked him if I could keep the box. Watching intensely I saw both Brock and Lana walk over to me; carefully Brock pulled the box from my hands and inspected it. Smiling he turned it around and held out a funny looking object on a string to me.

"Try putting the key into the whole of the box, Eve." Lana gently explained to me. Smiling I grabbed the 'key' and cautiously turned it until the top started to open by itself. The white box began to play music once it had open, the melody of the song was of a sad tune, almost like a person was trying to say good-bye to another.

As the tune played a small figuring of a boy could be seen coming out of the box, while above a a girl came out. Meeting together at the middle small lights of different colors began to appear around them, but as the song slowed down the figures drifted apart and the box began to close all by itself.

_**POV N**_

As Eve watched and listened to the music box, I felt something inside my chest began to thump louder with each passing second. I don't know what it is called since I myself am learning the ways of the humans, but something about it scared me like a little child yet another part of me wished to watch her or longed to touch her. Her hair, face, even holding her hand when scared, something within me wished to hold her in my arms. I guess this is what my friend described to me when one likes another.

Anyway as I watched Eve I saw that her eyes started to soften and tear up as she watched the box. Once the song was over Brock handed the box to Eve who looked astonished that he would give the thing to her.

"Don't worry about it my sister never really liked it. Plus I want it to be somewhere were someone will listen to it." Brock explained to Eve in a fatherly fashion. Whipping the tears away from her eyes, Eve carefully put the box inside the bag she had received from Brock, and with the help of both Iris and Lana had the thing on her back in no time.

POV Third Person

Meanwhile the girls, Dawn, Misty, and May were off shopping.

"Do you think she'll like it?" May asked yet again of Mist and Dawn.

"Im sure she will, anyway I think it's about time that we had back to Brock's house." Misty informed to the other two.

"So do you know here Brock's house is and the others?" Dawn asked out of curiously of the other two, mainly Misty.

"I know were they are and anyway Im sure they would be able to find were Brock's house." Mist explained to the other two.

Smiling at each other and unaware of what had happen while they went shopping, all three continued to walk down the street till they would reach Brock's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Meagan Snow is the creator of Lana Temple all things about her belongs to her. **

**While Eve is of my own. **

**Now with that said, I truly need more character from you guys the readers. So the same thing applies to all chapters until I no longer can fit anymore of your OCs in here or until the story is done, and if thats the case I'll ask you if you want them to be added into the side story(s). All you need to do is write a review and put a small bio of your character up, human (please name) or Pokemon (no names), and a detailed or simple, which ever of the two you wish to do, description of your character's qualities as a human or as a Pokemon.**

**Or you can also just post a random review, if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**Oh and things might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the internet crashing at random moments.**

**Happy Holidays! =D**

**And remember don't eat the yellow or red snow! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Absol: All content on Pokemon belongs to the original creator of Pokemon.**

**Snivy: Minus the story plot, Eve and Lana.**

**Shinx: MangaGirl1114 (Makoto Gato/Me) owns only Eve and her other ocs**

**Cyndaquil: While Meagan Snow owns Lana.**

**Buizel: Also we have our own side-story section that will be out quiet soon. The name of the story shall be: The Adventures of Team Heros!**

**Eevee (aka Eve but only as a Pokemon): So please read that as well if you like what I do in here.**

**Absol: Also note that there will be profiles on the characters as a separate chapter introducing new and old characters, this will be up dated every time I receive a new character unless you guys like the wait. **

**Everyone: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Third Person_

_Meanwhile the girls, Dawn, Misty, and May were off shopping._

"_Do you think she'll like it?" May asked yet again of Mist and Dawn._

"_Im sure she will, anyway I think it's about time that we had back to Brock's house." Misty informed to the other two._

"_So do you know here Brock's house is and the others?" Dawn asked out of curiously of the other two, mainly Misty. _

"_I know were they are and anyway Im sure they would be able to find were Brock's house." Mist explained to the other two._

_Smiling __at__ each__ other__ and __unaware__ of__ what __had __happen __while__ they __went __shopping, __all__ thre_e continued to walk down the street till they would reach Brock's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Eve<strong>_

With all of the excitement flowing through my veins, I raced Iris to the back door to watch Ash and the others battle against each other. With each clash and bang the Pokemon made it sent sparks though my veins, I longed to fight among them, but the battles stopped once we all heard the familiar voices of the others. Turning around I saw, May, Dawn, Misty, Paul, Flint, Max, Gary and Morty walking towards us. Happy that they returned I ran over to greet them, hugging Dawn, Misty, and May the minute I was close enough to hug them, throwing all of us off balance.

"Awww she missed us!" May cooed over me, while Dawn rubbed the top of my head and Misty laughed at the scene.

"Well, while we were gone we picked up a few thing for you, Eve. But you can have then after dinner ok?" Misty said to me while I tried to see what was in the bags. Sadden that I had to wait, I though of a perfect idea. Running up to Ash I started to pull him closer to the kitchen hopping he would start to get hungry and to my luck he did. More to my luck he started to beg, for the food to be served soon. Jumping with glee I ran over and dragged Paul and Gary over as well as Silver hopping that the same thing would happen them as it did to Ash.

"Please hurry up Brock!" Ash begged of Brock who looked like he was cooking as fast as he could.

"Look Ash, Paul, Gary, and Silver, you have to wait just a few more minutes then we all can eat. So while you wait get everyone ready to eat dinner, that also means to wash your hands as well." Brock asked of the guys, while Cilan was starting to set up the table outside. With that heard I ran over to Gary who walked me over to the sink and started to show me how to wash my hands. Warm water first, then wet your hands slightly, add some soap, wash off, then you repeat once more. With that said and done I ran over to the table and sat down near the door, waiting for the others to join. Slowly one by one everyone was at the table while the food was being placed. Reaching for what looked like a slice of bread, I heard someone behind me clear their throat. Turning around I saw that it was Iris and she motioned me to wait till everything was on the table. Puffing my cheeks with anger I slumped back into the chair, until everything was on the table.

Looking around I saw that everything was set up, reaching for the bowl with some strange white creamy goo in it, but before I could grab the bowl Lana, who was beside me, grabbed it and started to put some in my plate. Smiling towards her, she also grabbed some other strange things, like this strange smelling soup or the fancy looking bread as well. Once Lana filling up my plate, I could smell all of the great things that were on it, some that I knew of like bread and the fruits while others looked kinda strange like the white creamy goop or the funny looking fruit that had something oozing out of it. Yet before I could even start to eat more I felt someone tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw Iris holding a spoon out to me. How stupid could I be, I forgot the basics of table manners. Whipping my sleeves on the napkin near me I reached over to Iris and started to eat, normally like the others.

_**POV Iris**_

It's kinda funny how Eve just appeared into our lives. I mean it's not the strangest thing that Ash has seen before,...I hope. Well anyway Eve seemed to be a reasonable person, well at least for someone who had changed into a Human. I can't even began to imagine how she must feel at times, unable to speak with us, new and strange things, from her perspective, that she's never seen, and the feeling of being lost all the time. It must be really hard on her; both emotionally and physically. After her tail and ears had popped out, they never did disappear, but I guess they can since she looked human before. I just wish she was a dragon Pokemon, but then again I wish she would get better. Anyway as we all sat around the table I could help but to glance every once in awhile towards Eve, only to make sure she was ok and didn't hurt herself in any shape or form. While glancing over I saw her trying to finish her food as fast as she could, I guess to open the gifts the other girls had bought her. Which made me giggle, it reminded me of getting a present on Christmas day, unable to wait for even a few seconds only wanting to open things. Unable to stop but not wanting her to hurt herself I grabbed my own spoon that I had not used yet and tapped on her shoulder and held it out to her. Seeing her grab the spoon and starting to eat with it made me smile at her. She looked kinda embarrassed about that, but she went back to normal once she started to eat the watermelon filled desert. She started smile and clap her hands, still smiling she started to eat more of Cilan's special desert. Giggling to myself I carried on eating my portion of food.

_**POV Eve**_

Once done with eating, Dawn, Misty, May, Iris, Cilan, and Brock started to pick up all of the dishes and cleaned up. Wanted to help I grabbed my plate and walked over to Ash who was washing the dishes while Lance was drying. Tapping on Ash's shoulder I offered the plate over to him, which he smiled at me and took it from my hands. Stepping to the side slightly he offered to me if I wanted to join him, happy at the chance to help out, I jumped at the chance. Watching what Ash did I repeated the steps with the dish that Ash had handed me once I was beside him. After I had done what he had done I was handed yet another dish, and then another after that one, and another; It's like a never ending cycle of dishes thats being thrown at me. Finishing up what left like my thirtieth dish I washed my hands and ran into the living room, I do feel bad about leaving Ash there, but there was way to many dishes to clean. While running away from them, I seemed to have run straight into a wall well more like chest cause walls don't have a thumping heart inside them, I hope.

_**POV Ash**_

Since me and Lance really didn't do much to help with cooking I thought it would be ok if we could wash dishes, cause I felt bad about doing nothing, kinda like a free loader feeling which didn't fit well with my tummy. Anyway before we had even started on the mountain of plates and bowls that had already piled up I felt someone tapping my shoulder. Over looking my shoulder I saw Eve standing there watching my hands wash the plates. Having a feeling that Eve wanted to help as well I stepped aside showing her slowly what to do and having her mimic me by herself. Seeing that she was content with what she was doing, I continued to wash dishes, handing them over to Lance who would drive them off and then give them to one of Brock's siblings who would then place them in the right place in the kitchen. Yet this helpful bliss of help only lasted for a few more minutes, I guess Eve got over whelmed with the heap of dishes piling up even more so and faster; cause one minute she's there while the next she's gone and walking out the door. I wish I could do the same thing but I can't plus I would feel bad about not helping out and walking out.

_**POV N**_

Handing over my finished plate to Dawn, I walked over into the living room. Hoping it would put my thinking about holding Eve and my heart beating fast to go away, unfortunately that didn't happen instead it got worser the more that I thought about it. The way her long and silky hair would flutter out the door when she walked out of a room or the way her big brown eyes would reflect a pool or a ray of stars, each twinkling to her emotions. Or how when ever I hug her she smells like the fresh rained evergreen woods that we found her in with a small sweet endearing scent of flowers or a juicy ripe berry. I guess I much long for her so much that it starts to hurt inside, like my heart is about to burst with pain. Now I understand how hard it must be to see or even think of loosing one that is close to you. Having the urge to find her and just see her I stood up quickly from my sit and started to walk quickly over to the kitchen. Yet I stopped once I felt someone bump into my chest, not wishing for the person to fall I wrapped my arms around, her?, and steadied both me and them. Loosing the grip on the person once stable I looked down and saw that it was Eve who ran into me. Eye's shining with curiosity and happiness Eve smiled up at me and hugged me, I doing the same to her. That is until Iris and the girls pulled Eve away from me and further into the living room, smiling slightly at their eagerness I followed them into the living room and sat down on the couch watching them from the brim of my hat.

_**POV Eve**_

Thinking I was going to fall, I closed my eyes tightly, only opening them when I realized that we, more like I, had not fallen yet, but instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me that steadied me from falling, also the smell of the person was familiar. Looking up, with eye filled with curiosity along with happiness, I saw N smiling down at me. Happy to see him and to thank him I hugged him as tight as I could, wishing never to let go, which I was wondering why I felt like that. Anyway this feeling didn't last long cause I felt someone pulling the back of my collar and pulling me away from him. Knowing or at least having a feeling that it was someone I knew I didn't fight back, fearing that another episode would occur if similar to the one earlier today if I were to act or protect myself. I was also hopping that it was finally time to open the things the girls had bought me and what they had to tell me as well. Guided to a random couch across from where N was sitting, a bag was placed upon my lap.

"Go on ahead, you can now open it!" Dawn announced to everyone including me. Smiling at her and then down a the bag, I pulled everything that was in the bag out.

But everything that I pulled out left me with more questions in my head. Poke' balls? A funny looking device? A watch? A long bag? I mean love the gifts and all but they just don't seem to make sense to me. Looking up after what the 10th thing I pulled out of the bag that I didn't know what it was, I looked to Dawn for an answer.

"You see I thought, as well did the others including the guys, that we might have to travel by foot sooner or later, so why not go out and buy you the things that you would need. Stuff like one would need to when they would start out their Pokemon journey." May explained to me. Astonished by the generosity and the help from the girls, as well as the guys, I couldn't help but to start crying. Not tears of fear or sadness, but of happiness and the feeling of belonging. Smiling and crying the girls came over and hugged me as one giant group hug. After a while they all sat back down and started to tell me what everything was and what it was used for and how to use it. Smile still planted on my face, I ran up stairs and grabbed the bag and music box that Brock let me have. Bringing it down, the girls all awed as I had it on my back, seeing that they thought it was a very cute accessory to my outfit Misty took the bag and started to resew it sot that it would have enough space and room for the things that the girls had bought me. While she was doing that the other girls where folding and gathering the items that they had for me, seeing that I was not needed as of this moment I hopped up and ran over to N. Sitting beside him I threw my arms over his neck and hugged him.

_**POV N**_

The confused look on Eve's face looked to cute to pass up, I couldn't help myself from smirking a little at how her face was. But once I heard what the girls and guy who went shopping had done for her it made my heart stop for a minutes or maybe even hours. What if she was to get hurt? What would happen if she were to turn back to a Pokemon? They do know that she may not stay like this forever? Would she go and forget us? Forget me? I guess she would but if she doesn't then I might as well make all of the memories of us together worth something. Feeling the arms of someone around my neck I looked over to my right and saw Eve hugging me. Blinking in surprise, I felt Eve let go and started to hug my waist instead, chuckling a bit to myself I started to gently rub or pet her head and hum the tune that the music box had played before. Slowly I felt her loosen her grip around my waist, looking down I saw that she had fallen asleep. Untouched by reality and its painful jabs at life, slowly I myself felt the effects of sleep falling upon me. Eye's drooping at the thought of sleep, I carefully lifted Eve into my arms without waking her up and carried her up stairs to a bedroom. Unsure of where to put her, I just left her in the bedroom I was using at the time. Once laid onto the bed, I walked over to the bathroom with a change of cloths in hand and shower toiletries in hand.

Cleaned, dried, and clothed, I walked back to the room to find that Eve was still asleep in the same position that I had left her there before. Smiling at how her tail went poof.

Wait...What?

Her tail just now disappeared along with her eevee ears, being or now showing her human ears.

Ok that was strange, oh well I guess thats another reason why I love being around her, she never stays the same; always surprising me in more the one way, but that's what I truly like about her. Yet even if she'd change or become more open with us she still looks at everyone the same way; Ash with respect as do Brock, Lance, and Dawn, while of pure happiness around all of the girls, and curious an happiness around us guys. Yet she looked at me differently maybe she can sense that I love Pokemon or maybe she just loves the way I act? I don't know the reason but what ever the reason may be I hope it is a good one because I think I might actually like her, as in like like her.

To tired to think further, I just laid down beside her on the bed. Slowly I felt the powers of the sand man seeping into me. Turing my head over to my right I saw Eve sleeping by me, smiling turned over to my right and then let sleep fall upon me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Lana Temple belongs to Meagan Snow while Eve belongs to me.**

**Now with that said, I still truly need more character from you guys the readers. So the same thing applies to all chapters until I no longer can fit anymore of your OCs in here or until the story is done, and if thats the case I'll ask you if you want them to be added into the side story(s). All you need to do is write a review and put a small bio of your character up, human (please name) or Pokemon (no names), and a detailed or simple, which ever of the two you wish to do, description of your character's qualities as a human or as a Pokemon.**

**Also I do understand that Eve may have some Mary-Sue characteristics, 1st chapter and any other chapter that they may appear, and I do apologize for it. But so that you all understand Im kinda basing her character off of animes and TV shows where the character changes into something else or has no memory or how to operate with humans, also some of her strange traits are things that happened to me in life as a little kid or what my cat does; like he loves shiny things so he likes to carry things like jewelry and pens that are shiny and hide them in my room, kinda like Eve (eevee's) room back in her Pokemon world. Also note that I would like it if you read all the way up to the final chapter that has been posted up instead of just commenting on that 1st chapter itself. I'd rather not just have comments just based on that one chapter which then makes the whole story look like its a complete flaw. Also I know that wearing a ribbon isn't a rescuer thing that one would wear but she is a girl and sometimes wearing strange things like a hair tie on your wrist will come in handy later on, maybe not at that moment or never but it could come in handy. Also the first chapter is saying that she is not a new fresh meat (rescuer), she has been doing this type of things for awhile. Im sorry if I seem a little pushy or mad but I'm trying to get across that somethings are not as they seem in this story and things will make more sense when one reads on. Also if you read the story that is linked to this one (The Adventures of Team Heros!) it'll show her flaws, good points, and elaborate more so on her personality as a Pokemon before she turned human.**

**Anyway you can just post a random review, if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**And things again might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and one of my best friends are coming over.**

**Happy Holidays! =D**

**And things are always as they seem! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

****I realized I forgot to bold and italics the POV near the end so that was all that I changed. Other then that the story is the same. **  
><strong>

**Dawn: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww *looking at Eve and N***

**Iris: They're soooooo cute**

**May: *takes a picture***

**Misty: *pulls out another camera***

**Steven: ?8\**

**Lance: What's going on in here?**

**Girls: Shhhhhhhh!**

**Ash: *walks in, in pajamas* I don't even want to know. *walks back out***

**Eve: *dreaming* All content within this story that relates to Pokemon belongs to the original creator of Pokemon**

**N: *dreaming as well* Eve belongs to MangaGirl1114 (Makoto Gato/ MG1114/Me - those are all the pen names that she goes by)**

**Eve: *still dreaming* While Lana belongs to Meagan Snow, our dear reader whom we love. *runs up to a dream Lana and begins to hug her***

**Misty: Awwwwwwwwwwwww**

**May: Eve's hugging N!**

**Dawn and Iris: *takes pictures***

**Note this chapter is a little out there, dealing with bathing (NOT IN DETAIL) and the thought of sex ( JUST THOUGHT) so if this bothers you I am truly sorry but hey it is rated T for nothing. You, the reader, can skip this chapter but you'll miss the introduction of a few new characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV N_

_Cleaned, dried, and clothed, I walked back to the room to find that Eve was still asleep in the same position that I had left her there before. Smiling at how her tail went poof. _

_Wait...What?_

_Her tail just now disappeared along with her eevee ears, being or now showing her human ears._

_Ok that was strange, oh well I guess thats another reason why I love being around her, she never stays the same; always surprising me in more the one way, but that's what I truly like about her. Yet even if she'd change or become more open with us she still looks at everyone the same way; Ash with respect as do Brock, Lance, and Dawn, while of pure happiness around all of the girls, and curious an happiness around us guys. Yet she looked at me differently maybe she can sense that I love Pokemon or maybe she just loves the way I act? I don't know the reason but what ever the reason may be I hope it is a good one because I think I might actually like her, as in like like her. _

_To tired to think further, I just laid down beside her on the bed. Slowly I felt the powers of the sand man seeping into me. Turing my head over to my right I saw Eve sleeping by me, smiling turned over to my right and then let sleep fall upon me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Volkner<strong>_

Here I thought things couldn't get stranger but they sure did. The first thing I wake up to is hearing 2 thumps on the floor above me. Fearing the worst I ran up stair, along with Ash, Dawn, Morty, Paul, Iris, May, and Silver. Yet when we got up there all we saw was Eve without her ears and tail and N wadded up in a blanket together and on the floor, both struggling to get up from the blanket. Hearing them laugh at each other cause of how they looked when they finally were able to get out, I helped N up along with Morty's and Ash's help while Dawn an Iris helped up Eve. After that was all over the next thing that had to happen was for the girls to teach Eve how to bath. Which I am thankful for not having to teach her at all. I can only image how that would go. Anyway the rest of us headed down stairs only to find that Brock and Cilan were already making breakfast. Feeling that they had a handle on things down there me, Ash, Morty, Paul, and Silver went outside to battle each other for fun.

_**POV May**_

I never thought I'd think this but teaching another how to bath is one of the most difficult things that I ever had to do. When we first got in the bathroom, we had to tell Eve that she had to become naked which she gladly did but accidentally tore her only pair of underwear, which meant that this was not going to go good at all. After telling her that was not a good thing she tried to run back to the room to get another pair but we had to drag her back inside before any of the guys saw her or us. Next we had to get the water ready, which was a task all by itself because Eve didn't know what was happening so she pointed over to the tub inside. I guess she really didn't like the showers cause she started to freak out once we turned it on her. Anyway after we cooed her into the shower and had her be able to sit with it on, she showed her how to wash her hair and body, which didn't turn out to well, she kept on holding her feet up and wiggling her toes; which in my opinion was really cute with her wet hair and bubble covered body. After that we had to help her wash off, which took sometime cause she kept on hopping up and down and pointing over to the bath tub. Once that was all over we finally letted her in the bath tub along with the rest of us, it was one of those japanese bath house public tubs. Once inside the tub we girls all chilled out, while Iris and Eve played with each other by splashing water around and playing with a toy boat and duck, Eve had the duck surprisingly. Anyhow that was how the bathing went. Now we're all drying off and since the cloths Eve had earlier were now dirty me and the girls thought it'd be a good time to give her, her other present.

"Eve you can go around wearing that until it's washed!" Misty exclaimed and helped Eve take the stuck dress off of her.

"Now Eve because you can't wear that and you don't have any clean cloths as of this moment, we're deciding to give you this." Dawn explained to Eve. Watching from the side lines I saw Eve smile brightly and pulled out what we had pick out for her the other day. Holding it up to herself, Eve squeaked in joy and started to twirl around with it hugged closely to her chest. Still smiling she ran up to Iris who was beside me and pulled on mines and hers cloths, I guess her way of asking for help. With the help of Iris and I, Eve was finally dressed in her new outfit. Which in my opinion looked cute on her.

The color of sky blue the dress ended at her lower thigh and had a turtle necked collar with no sleeves attached. With white knee high boots that came up to her lower knee that had a sky blue rim and bows on it's sides. While for accessories she had on a white bow around her waist, a white bow to tie her hair back in a half do style that was still down, and a sterling silver necklace of a pair of eevee ears and tail. Smiling at us, Eve twirled around for us several times then grabbed Iris's hand and ran out the door with Iris in toll, both smiling and laughing. I guess she's slowly coming over to the human side, not that it's a bad thing or a good thing, it just worries me a bit. What if she becomes to human to ever turn back to normal, her Pokemon self. What if she can't go back home? That's what worries us girls the most. How would she take it? Would she be happy? Or sad? Oh great with all of these question and worries swimming in my head, Im starting to get a migraine.

_**POV Silver**_

Seeing Eve and Iris running out, I could only guess that the girls were done getting a shower. Took them finally long enough, I mean an hour long bath sounds ok, but a 2 hour long bath? Now that's just ridiculously long, even for my standard. Anyway with that in mind I guess Lana and the other are to be coming out soon. To my surprise the other day Lana was surprisingly strong, for a female that is. Then again I bet she couldn't even be able to break a twig. Huh, I wonder why Im thinking about her. Anyway breakfast went by with no problems minus Eve threw an egg at the wall cause she saw a fly sitting on it, resulting in a died fly and Brock's father almost getting hit by the egg. To me this whole family is whacked out. To many siblings both old and young to look after, I mean did this guy had a free for all sex day with his wife or something? Anyway with Brock's father home we all decided that it would be best if we left already since we were able to gather a few things for the new journey ahead of us. But because we didn't know how long the actual trip may last a few of us had to leave the rest of us trainers. Paul, Gary, Steven, Lance, Volkner, Flint, Misty, May and Max, and Morty all left leaving Me, Ash, Lana, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, N, and Eve which is, in my opinion a large group. I would have left but a small part of me needed to stay, I don't know what part of me wanted to stay but it obviously made me stay with these people. I would rather train but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon.

Anyway by now we're in the traveling out of Pewter City and into the mountains and forest range. Ash and Brock thought that it would be good if they took her to the a town called Rota where this strange stupid tree lies.

_**POV Eve**_

I guess it'll still take time to get use to the human world. Bathing and all was quiet scary but the 'tub' was fun it was like a giant swimming pool or a hot spring. The hot spring back up in my world is quiet nice but expensive but if your on a mission the lady will let you take a free spin in the hot springs, which my team did once and lets just say the other guests didn't like us very much. One reason was because me and Shinx accidentally splashed water onto this scary looking Pokemon that we didn't know of which lead to another problem but I'd rather keep that to myself, tee he. Anyway by now we're walking to a place called Rota. I can't wait to see it cause Ash and Brock were talking about it this whole time and what happened to it. It made my heart hurt to hear that the mew there was sick and that Lucario gave up his life to save the tree just like his master. To me that is one of the great things that happen out of belonging to a human, I mean trainer. You get to bond and meet so many new Pokemon and see new places, thats why I wanted to become a rescuer and to find out what happened to my mom. You see she went missing awhile ago and one no has been able to find her, life at home well at least with my parents, not my house, sucked. Dad would be quiet and never talk very often only grunt or nod his head to respond.

Anyway walking towards the place this place if very fun, gives my legs exercise plus I can work off these extra pounds on my chest, they bother me so much I can't stand them. While were walking together, me beside N and Iris with Dawn on her side, I saw something purple and fluffy stuck in a tree. Hoping it was a piece of fuzz or maybe even a berry I ran over there and tugged on it, but to my surprise all I heard was a scream. Screaming myself, 'Eeeeev!', I ran back to N and the others who were close by, guess they saw me take off. Anyway hiding behind Lana I peeked over to see what it was, it was no berry or fluff it was a person's hair. This person had neon purple hair, sorta like the color of Gastly's smoke, and way she was being helped up by Brock and Cilan. Looking her up and down she was a very tall person person like Dawn's height and she had on funny looking thing on her head. Seeing that she was safe looking, I started to run over there till something fell on top of me and started to pull my hair.

_**POV Lana**_

Of course Eve had to go and make a new friend by doing something totally unreasonable or unpredictable, pulling someones hair. But I do give her credit that person's hair sure did look like a berry of some sorts. Anyway I felt Eve peeking around my waist to she if the girl was safe or something. Seeing that she was, she started to run over there to give the poor girl a bear hug, but that didn't last long, cause a Aipon fell on top of her and started to pull her hair. Hearing Eve crying out, me and Dawn tried to intervene but the thing's tail threw rocks as us. Getting madder by the second for letting a Pokemon be able to beat me, I started to reach for my poke' ball that contained my Leafeon until I saw Ash smack the little devil on the back of it's head. Noting being pelted by rock, Me and Dawn were able to get to Eve who was still crying. I guess the little bugger really did a number on poor Eve, cause no matter what Dawn said she kept on crying. Feeling that I should give it a try I tried talking to her.

"Eve! Eve, hun, your ok now. The Aipom won't attack you, just relax Eve. Nothing gonna hurt you, your fine see." I said to her while lifting up her arm gently for her to see.

"There's nothing to fear, hun, your head is fine and so it your hair. Now how about we stop crying. Ok?" I asked of her in a motherly tone, I guess. But seeing that it worked I helped her up with the help of Dawn. Still sniffling a bit, I saw Iris offer her a tissue that she must have had packed in her things. Happy that she did, Eve took the little thing and blew her nose into it, which I thought was cute and adorable I mean Eve all around is a cute thing, but when she does things like that or even a simple thing like sneeze, I think it's the most cutest thing in the world. Makes me sad that she won't stay like this forever.

_**POV Eve**_

Standing up and not crying, I walked quickly over to N, whom I held onto. I was afraid that the girl was going to let the Aipom attack me again. Seeing her nearing me and N I stepped back making N step back as well.

"Im sooooooo sorry Aipom normally never does that unless Im hurt." The girl exclaimed to us and started to bow down a lot.

"You're all right, right? Aipom didn't hurt you guys to much did he? I know I can share my candy with you! No wait that's not a good apology I know how about I give you this ring or maybe my necklace." The girl yelled at us, well not yell but more like loudly talked trying to make things better I guess.

"Relax you don't have to do anything, Eve was at fault, but you're going to have to forgive her, she lost all of her memories so we're reteaching her how to interact with others beside ourselves." N explained to her.

"So what's your name anyway?" Ash asked kinda rudely of her.

"Oh how stupid Im I, here I am offering random things to you people and you don't even know my name. My name is Kario Shiomi and that there is my Aipom. We're traveling scientist well more like observers but none the less we travel around the researching Pokemon in hope of becoming a Professor. Don't know what kind of research or job as a Professor I want to take or do but I know I really want to become one." This girl name, Kario explained to us with passion in her voice. I guess she must really want to become a Professor.

"But the problem is that, everything that I invent or come up with is either not working right or it does something totally different then it was designed for. We also got kicked out of school cause we keep on sleeping in class, cause we'd work day and night on our creations." Kario explained with tears in her eyes. To me this girl was a very funny bipolar person. One minute she's happy and very talkative and then the next she is as depressing as Gloom that is surrounded by a flock of Bellossoms with only leaf stones near and as quiet as a little mouse. To me she is a very funny acting girl even tho I just meet her. Seeing that the Aipom was no longer attacking us and he was sitting on Kario's shoulders I thought it was safe to walk over there.

Slowly walking towards her, I kept a close eye on the Aipom who looked happy, still scared I saw that the Aipom offering me a banana in it's tail's hand. Smiling at the gift of food I took the thing out of it's hand carefully and started to eat some of it, and then offered the other half to the Aipom, who gratefully took it and started to eat it.

"She is AMAZING! I never thought or seen another do thing, I must take notes quickly!" Shiomi exclaimed out loud while writing furiously on her notepad.

"I must ask, can I please travel with you guys!" Kario asked of Ash, while leaning down into his face. Making me giggle to myself, I have never meet or seen a human act like this before maybe my cousins on dad's side, Spinda and Scraggy, both a little crazy and touched in the head I believe or maybe dropped a few times as a kid. Anyway I never that thought humans could or would behave like this. Anyway looking at Ash for his answer, hopping he'd agree to this, I saw him only nod his head yes, resulting in Kario hugging Ash to death and then shaking everybody's hand quiet a lot.

"Ooooh thank you, Thank you soooooo much! Now I have something to do instead of wandering around aimlessly. I had a feeling something good was going to happen today! Right Aipom?" Kario asked of Aipom who in turned responded to her. Clapping my hands together I walked back over to N motioning that we should get a move on.

_**POV N**_

I never meet a person like Kario, happy one minute then depressed the next. She is a very strange person, I myself prefer quiet people over a person like her. Feeling Eve pull on my hand and signaling to continue to walk I motioned to the rest who happily agreed, with Kario in toll who was still taking thousand of notes. Chuckling to myself a little I couldn't help but to only watch Eve as she pulled behind her, every once in a while she would turn around towards me and smile. Me smiling in return she would then process to walk even further, following the path ahead. Thank goodness for that, or else we might be lost already within this forest. But fear not, cause Brock and Cilan brought there traveling maps with them including Silver, which surprised me. Anyway as we walked further on I had this strange feeling that someone was watching us or following us from behind. I guess I wasn't the only one cause Dawn would looked every once in a while, as did Eve cause her eevee tail and ears popped out once Aipom started to pull on her hair.

**_POV Third Person_**

"So brother do you think they are safe to let in?" A girl with light pale blue eyes asked of a male who was standing in a tree across from her.

"I don't know sis but I remember seeing the black haired boy before and the tall tan one as well. I think we can trust them." A man dressed in a royal blue vest with a silver rope boarder around the outer edges and white pillowing pants replied to his sister.

"Very well I guess, Elanor and Ayumu can report back to the Queen Ilene." The girl replied to her brother.

"Sis I have a question before we go." The boy asked of her.

"What is it?" The girl snapped at him

"Why are you talking in third person, Sis Elanor?" The boy asked of her with an unemotional face or even uncaring face planted onto his face.

"Just shut up and be quiet, Brother Ayumu." Elanor commanded of her little brother. Sighing to himself Ayumu disappeared into the dark following his sister, Elanor who had already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Lana Temple belongs to Meagan Snow.**

**Eve, Elanor, and Ayumu belongs to me.**

**Kario Shiomi belongs to IzLiz.**

**I still want more character from you guys especially MALE character. Anyway the same rules and things still applies until I say so and what nots. **

**write a review**

**In the review put a small bio of your character up**

**A detailed or simple description of your character's qualities**

**Also they can either be Pokemon or human**

**Sorry about the author's note from the previous chapter but Im trying to get across that Eve will change and there is more to her personality then just the first chapter. Also about Eve yelling N's name is kinda like a learning process; from hearing his name so many times and watch how the others would move their mouth to say his name, that is how Eve learned and that was who she was thinking about at that moment.  
><strong>

**You can still just post a random review, if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**And things again might not get updated for all of my stories for a while because of Holiday season and the death of someone very important of me, so things will most likely not get updated very often or more so often, but my cat is here for me and on my lap trying to sleep and eat my toes off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kario: WHAT ARE THOSE!**

**Dawn: *can't think of anything***

**Iris: A, um, something**

**Eve: *confused; tilts head side ways***

**N: *sighs***

**Silver: *not paying attention***

**Ash: *sweat drops***

**Cilan: You see she was, um...**

**Lana: *shakes head to snap out of the akwardness* You'll found out later, until then lets do the disclaimer.**

**Brock: All content dealing with or relating to Pokemon belongs to the original creator of Pokemon**

**Dawn: MangaGirl1114 owns nothing, only her ideas and Oc's which are Eve, Elanor and Ayumu and a new character that will appear later.  
><strong>

**Lana: While Meagan Snow owns me, Lana, and another character.  
><strong>

**Kario: Oh, oh and IzLiz owns me, Kario Shiomi.**

**Everyone(minus Eve): Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!Happy Holidays!**

**Eve: *throwing pokemon shaped confetti and red and silver sparkly confetti in the air* Eeeeev! *waves at everyone***

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV N_

_I never meet a person like Kario, happy one minute then depressed the next. She is a very strange person, I myself prefer quiet people over a person like her. Feeling Eve pull on my hand and signaling to continue to walk I motioned to the rest who happily agreed, with Kario in toll who was still taking thousand of notes. Chuckling to myself a little I couldn't help but to only watch Eve as she pulled behind her, every once in a while she would turn around towards me and smile. Me smiling in return she would then process to walk even further, following the path ahead. Thank goodness for that, or else we might be lost already within this forest. But fear not, cause Brock and Cilan brought there traveling maps with them including Silver, which surprised me. Anyway as we walked further on I had this strange feeling that someone was watching us or following us from behind. I guess I wasn't the only one cause Dawn would looked every once in a while, as did Eve cause her eevee tail and ears popped out once Aipom started to pull on her hair. _

_POV Third Person_

"_So brother do you think they are safe to let in?" A girl with light pale blue eyes asked of a male who was standing in a tree across from her._

"_I don't know sis but I remember seeing the black haired boy before and the tall tan one as well. I think we can trust them." A man dressed in a royal blue vest with a silver rope boarder around the outer edges and white pillowing pants replied to his sister. _

"_Very well I guess, Elanor and Ayumu can report back to the Queen Ilene." The girl replied to her brother._

"_Sis I have a question before we go." The boy asked of her._

"_What is it?" The girl snapped at him_

"_Why are you talking in third person, Sis Elanor?" The boy asked of her with an unemotional face or even uncaring face planted onto his face._

"_Just shut up and be quiet, Brother Ayumu." Elanor commanded of her little brother. Sighing to himself Ayumu disappeared into the dark following his sister, Elanor who had already gone._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Third Person<strong>_

With that done and the meeting of Kario, the group of trainers continued to walk to Rota, in hope of finding a cure or an explanation, to bad another evil force was at work.

A man dressed in only white stood looking out of the massive window that overlooked the entire sea side. Standing next to him was young girl with floor touching curly turquoise hair.

"What are you planing now sir?" The young girl asked of the man beside her.

"We'll just let thing play out. If they get to close we can always 'intervene' with destiny." The man replied to the young girl.

"Till then, we must stay behind the curtains till it's our turn on the stage." The man added.

"As you wish sir." The young girl answered to man in white.

_**POV Eve**_

I guess Kario now must know about the secret as N, Brock, and Dawn puts it. So with that being the others told her what they had thought had happen to me and what they think I was which made poor Kario faint. But after only a few seconds she rose back up and started to take even more notes on her little no large notepad. After that she started to ask about a million question from me, I guess she didn't know or remember that I can't talk. But most were a yes or no question so I just nodded my head according to her question. I believe that this Kario person use to be in a previous life a Psyduck or a Totodile. She also makes us, well more so me, smile while a few of the others act kinda strangely. Like Ash and Lana, Ash acts kinda scared of her or nerves while Lana is watching both him and Brock; and N looks kinda mad cause he can't stand beside me without almost running into Kario. While the girls looked kinda tired, I guess because of how fast Kario talks or maybe because we've been walking for a long time well anyway the only people not effected by Kario since she has join would be Brock, Cilan, Silver, and Kario herself. What about me? Well I am kinda tired and I want to be near N, I guess my 'little' crush has turned into something bigger then just little. Plus being near him puts my, um emotions or heart at ease. Makes me feel protected and safe when Im near him. Anyway we've most likely have been traveling for about a good hour or three after we've meet Kario. We kinda got lost for a while till Iris and Dawn pointed out that the guys were right but they took the long way and not the short way to Rota which I don't mind it's just I kinda don't wanna sleep outside and try to catch one of my own kind, I guess a part of me still is happy to be accepted among these humans and to be with them as a fellow trainer. Yet another part of me doesn't want this, she only wants to be an eevee again, not this human form in which I was turned into.

_**POV N**_

I'm starting not to like this Kario person very well. Im not able to be near Eve and she won't be still, like walking like the rest of us, and she won't for the love of all Pokemon be quiet. She just keeps on talking and talking and asking question to Eve who's starting to look a little tired like the other girls. I kinda wish she wouldn't have joined but Eve seems to like her so I guess I can learn to like her, well to a certain point that is. Anyway looking a head I started to see the forest clearing up and I was able to see little houses in the distances. Smiling I turned to Eve to see if she saw was seeing the same thing, but to my awful surprise I saw Eve looking even more tired then before and Kario was still talking like there was no tomorrow.

"How about we split up!" Dawn exclaimed out loud. Eve perking up at this ran over to Dawn and iris leaving Kario in the dust. I guess Im not the only one to see that Eve was suffering at the hand of Kario.

"I guess Brock and Cilan can go together and see the foods, Me(Dawn), Eve, Lana, and Iris can go shopping. While N, Ash, Sliver, and Kario can go do whatever they please." Dawn exclaimed while grabbing the girls hands and running down stairs quickly. Leaving the rest of us in their wake. Sighing, the rest of us split up and started to wonder around. I just hope Eve and the girls will be ok, while we're separated.

_**POV Dawn**_

Thank god we're away from that girl, Kario. She was starting to make me wish to have my ears fall right off my face. Anyway with her out of our ways, we started to just wonder around the city looking for something to do, that is until Iris found the perfect thing for all of us to do, including the boys.

"Hey Dawn come look at this!" Iris waved over to us. Walking over to her voice we saw that she was near a giant poster with a picture of people dancing in ball gowns and fireworks in the sky.

"Do you think we can go to this and then look for the thing that Ash and Brock was talking about later?" Iris asked of me. Thinking for a minute or two I nodded making the other girls squeal in delight that is until Lana spoke up.

"Well if that's what you guys want, we should call the guys and tell them. Also where are we going to get the dresses and things for this ball from anyway?" Lana asked all of us. Stomped I started to think of ways to grab the things that we'll need.

"Are you girls wishing to go to the ball this evening?" A old lady smiling at us asked.

"Eeeeeev!" Eve squealed with happiness while shaking her head yes.

"My, my well then you lovely ladies should follow me I have plenty of spare dresses that no one was bought, I and do wish they wouldn't go to waste. This ball is one of the greatest things that occur here at our town of Rota." The lady smiled to us while motioning for us to follow her. Looking at the other girls to see if they were ok with it, all nodding, we followed the nice lady into her shop.

"Please take whatever you wish, just be careful with them. Oh how silly of me, my name is Cateline my dears. I've lived here since I was little, to me these dresses are the things that make me the most happy for when I see others wearing them. So please help yourself to these dresses." Cateline explained to us. Smiling at each other all of us girls started to look for dresses for us to wear, including Eve. I guess shopping is a natural thing that all girls know how to do once they're born. Yet it looked like she had no idea what to wear or even to pick out, while the rest of us already had our dresses picked out, while even a few of us were putting them on. Smiling at her childish behavior, I walked over to her along with Lana to help her choose a dress.

_**POV Lana**_

Seeing Eve trying to pick a dress was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. She'd have this strange look on her face and then would put the dress back until she saw another and would compare the two until she made her mind, then she would do the same thing to the other dresses. I guess it was her way of eliminating the dresses that she don't like with the dresses she does like. I don't know why but something about Cateline makes me wonder 'does she know', like about Eve's 'special condition?' I don't know for sure but something about her just screams I know but I won't tell anyone. Oh well I guess we can ask her later if not then I guess we'll come up with a clever lie or something to tell her. I mean we can't be running around telling everyone unless Eve's eevee tail and ears pop out again.

_**POV Eve**_

I couldn't believe my ears this old lady, Cateline, is letting us pick out our own dresses without paying. Sounds to good to be true but I really don't mind. I mean things like this happens to me and my team before. We were done with this mission but a few of our things got stolen or we had to use them all up but the lady letted us go inside her store and each of us could pick up 4 things depending on the price tag that was on the item. Like I got a small jar full of honey which tastes really good, some weird looking seeds to grow, a cute little box with lace around it, and of course a bag full of unwanted items that could be use on missions, I guess the people who dropped it off didn't really know what they were for or didn't really care. Anyway the only problem Im having is what to choose and what the wear. The way the lady put how the dresses meant to her I wanted to wear the dress that would make her feel happy inside and out. So with the help of Lana and Dawn we started to look through the dresses together. I kinda feel bad that they had to help me out but they didn't look like the minded at all, instead they looked happy to help me, which I think is a strange but oh well. After sometime we were able to pull out the perfect dress for me to wear. And with that in my arms the two girls shoved me into the a little room, I guess it was used to change into different cloths. Removing the sky blue dress, boots, and other things that were on me I started to change into the dress that the girls helped me pick out. With little to no difficulties I turned back and forth in the mirror seeing if the dress fitted to my pleasure. Floor length and long and loose sleeves the dark neon green dress with lighter green borders around the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the dress with a gold design around it looked amazing on my. But the only thing that wasn't to my liking was that it was dragging on the floor a little. Yet I still like to dress a lot, so stepping out into the main room, I think, I saw that the other girls were already dressed in their own dresses. Dawn had on this pink puffy sleeved dress with ruffles underneath it and this dark pink ribbon tied around her waist along with a yellow or golden colored necklace around her neck. While Lana had on this royal blue dress sleeve less dress that had silver sparkle over it and this see through wrap thing around her shoulders and a silver choker like necklace around her neck. And last but not lest Iris had on this white princess like dress that had a red jewel on it and a small tiara with a matching gem in it as well.

_**POV Iris**_

When I came out I saw that Dawn and Lana was already dressed and was looking towards the other changing room.

"I guess Eve is in there." I muttered to Lana.

"She sure is, took her a while to find a dress but the one that she did pick out is quite fitting to her personality." Lana replied to me. Yet before I could respond back to her I saw Eve walkout of the changing room. The dress she was wearing fitted to her skin color and her body type, but I could see that she didn't really care for it to be dragging on the floor. Smiling I ran over to a box that I saw earlier and picked up and ran back, giving it to her. Opening it up I saw Eve's eyes light up at what was inside. With the help of Lana, Eve was able to put on the shoes that I picked out for her, they were the matching color of the dresses main color with a similar design in gold around the shoes itself. Feeling that it was still missing a few things, I swept across the room grabbing a few things that would make Eve look even better. Handing it over to Dawn, Dawn places the things onto Eve as she tried to walk in her new shoes, they had more of a heel then she was use to so she was tried to see if she could walk in them. Once Dawn was done placing the things on Eve, Eve turned to face us. She now had a pair of gold bangles on her wrists, gold clip earrings, and this gold yet simple elegant headpiece in her hair once Dawn was able to stop her from walking. Smiling at each other we all started to laugh, I guess because of the ironicalness of dressing up or maybe because we forgot to call the boys either way we were all laughing that is until Lana excused herself out to call the boys. Can't wait for this evening.

_**POV Third Person**_

Meanwhile in a far off land...

"Lord Adolf, if there anything else that you shall need?" A girl with turquoise hair held up in a bun ask of a man dressed in white.

"No that is all Astrid my daughter." Adolf replied to her. With that he walked off leaving a quiet Astrid behind.

At the Queen's Palace...

"They are here my Queen Ilene, but they have brought others with them and the girl and younger boy is no longer with the other two." Ayumu told a women with long blond hair sitting on a thrown.

"I see, that does me some good to know that they came back to visit us. But I wonder who are they with now." Queen Ilene said to herself.

"Would it help her highness if I, Elanor and Ayumu go and 'greet' these people?" Elanor asked of Queen Ilene.

"I do suppose it would. Very well then Elanor you may go and greet Ash and his friends and tell them that I wish to see them. While you, Ayumu, may meet and greet the others, I do think that they are in the shopping center, shopping for tonights ball. Please tell them that I wish to meet them as well. Now off you go I must do somethings before tonight's festival begins." Queen Ilene told of her two subjects. With that said the two twins looked to each other before doing their knew assignments.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Who Belongs to Who?**

**Lana Temple - Meagan Snow.**

**Astrid - Meagan Snow**

**Eve - Me**

**Elanor - Me**

**Ayumu - Me**

**Cateline - Me**

**Adolf - Me**

**Kario Shiomi - IzLiz.**

**Still want those character from you readers, especially dude characters if you please and a few females if you want. Same things applies here as well:**

**Write a review**

**In review put a small bio (detailed or not) on your character**

**Description of Character's qualities**

***Pokemon or Human**

***if Pokemon I may put them in The Adventures Of Team Heros! As well if you, the reader, don't mind. 0;) -Angel face**

**Or you can just post a random review, if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**And another thing before I say or more like write my normal endings, Im going to do a trivia thing sorta, it'll be a profile clip of each character at the end of each new chapter I post up, until there are no more Character profiles to post up or I can think of something else. Also soon to be pictures of Eve and the crew will be up on deviantART, once I fix my scanner. Till then keep on reading please! =D**

**Happy Holidays To All! Hope you have a wonderful break!**

**And remember don't eat the yellow/red/brown snow there is no telling what it was! XD**

**Oh and also because it's the holiday season I decided to post a Christmas Special of this story up (won't be up till later tonight), all special from here on out shall be at the very end of the story for purposes unknown, most likely for my own fun and just because. **

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile<br>Number 1  
><strong>

**Eve  
>Human Name: Eve Irene Bella Sora Yuuki<br>Gender Female  
>Skin: light pale<br>Hair: brown with peek-a-boo highlights  
>Hair type: Long and silky<br>Height: Come's up to Dawn's eyebrow  
>Weight: Less then Dawn's but close cause of her, quote on quote 'chest weights'<br>Eyes: Big Brown eyes but according to N a spark or a ray of stars within her eyes.  
>Smells: Again according to N she smells of a mixture of evergreen woods, fresh rain water, and a hint of something sweet smelling, like flowers or a sweet juicy berry.<br>People she really likes (as friends only): Dawn, Iris, Lana, and some what of Kario  
>Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato, MG, or whatever you guys want to call me.<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eve and Iris: *dancing around***

**Dawn and Lana: *looking at more dresses***

**Astrid: *not here the moment***

**Ayumu: *sleeping in a tree***

**Catline: *making cookies***

**Adolf: *missing***

**Kario Shimoi: *sleeping on couch***

**Rest of guys: *lost***

**Elanor: Ok well since everyone is doing there own thing I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Nothing of pokemon belongs to MangaGirl1114, she is the owner of only her ideas, Me, Eve, Ayumu, Catline, and Adolf. While Meagan Snow owns Lana and Astrid, while IzLiz owns Kario. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Third Person_

_Meanwhile in a far off land..._

"_Lord Adolf, if there anything else that you shall need?" A girl with turquoise hair held up in a bun ask of a man dressed in white._

"_No that is all Astrid my daughter." Adolf replied to her. With that he walked off leaving a quiet Astrid behind._

_At the Queen's Palace..._

"_They are here my Queen Ilene, but they have brought others with them and the girl and younger boy is no longer with the other two." Ayumu told a women with long blond hair sitting on a thrown. _

"_I see, that does me some good to know that they came back to visit us. But I wonder who are they with now." Queen Ilene said to herself. _

"_Would it help her highness if I, Elanor and Ayumu go and 'greet' these people?" Elanor asked of Queen Ilene._

"_I do suppose it would. Very well then Elanor you may go and greet Ash and his friends and tell them that I wish to see them. While you, Ayumu, may meet and greet the others, I do think that they are in the shopping center, shopping for tonights ball. Please tell them that I wish to meet them as well. Now off you go I must do somethings before tonight's festival begins." Queen Ilene told of her two subjects. With that said the two twins looked to each other before doing their knew assignments. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Eve<strong>_

I just love this dress that the girls helped me pick out its so, um whats the word, princessy like, well something like that anyway I think this is the most beautiful dress ever. I wonder what N will think of me, wait why did I just think that. I mean don't get me wrong he's cute and all but, well, maybe I do. I mean the same thing happens inside my chest when I use to see Buizel, but I knew he had a girlfriend already. Anyway while Lana made the call to the guys me and Iris danced around the room and with the help of Dawn, we started to learn the waltz or whatever this dance is called. Laughing along with Iris I felt almost like myself like my old self almost like nothing happened. Yet I can't shake off this strange head throbbing pain. It's almost like Im forgetting something important. I only wonder just what is it.

_**POV Lana**_

Seeing that our laugh was nearing it's end I walked out of the shop and started to call Ash and Cilan. I mean we have to go so that old lady's dreams will come true, plus we need someone to go with as well. Either way I kinda figured I'd be the one calling them. Dialing there numbers and waiting for them to pick up I saw a shadow moving in. Talking slowly to Ash I preparing for the worst, grabbed my Pokemon's ball and slowly started to walk over to forbidding shadow.

_**POV Ash**_

I can't believe we got stuck with Kario I mean she is a total weirdo and that means something coming from me. Either way once the girls were gone, me and the others just walked around the place, me showing them a few sites that I knew of while the others we just kinda walked around. Which wasn't bad at all cause we were able to battle a few people, us trainers, and gives us the chance to talk just between us men, including Kario.

"Say N do you like Eve!" I asked of the long light-green haired guy.

_**POV N**_

Here I am taking pictures of different things, and all of a sudden Ash asks me a rather interesting question. I know that I like her but should I say something? I never had a person ask me such a question, then again I did spend most of my time with Pokemon rather then humans. Turning around to face as I told him my answer, "I do, why do you ask Ash?"

"Just curious. Anyway why are you taken pictures? Your like this person that we meet in the Unova region, Tip was his name." Ash explained to me as he and the others continued to walk on. Catching up beside him and the others I walked beside Ash.

"I don't think Eve will be able to see the whole town so me and Brock thought it'd be nice to take pictures of all of the things that we see and of each other for Eve." I chimed in to Ash.

"I see. Say why don't we take a group picture here?" Ash asked of me. Hearing what Ash had said everyone began to rush to the railing near our left for the group picture. Smiling I readied the camera and motioned with my fingers that I was about to take the picture. Once taken I gave them a thumbs up at which everyone rushed over towards me and started to look at the picture that I had taken.

"Say N, what is your real name? Or did your parents just named you N because it's short and easy to remember?" Silver rudely asked of me.

"My real name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. I don't know why I was named that but I truly don't mind." I replied politely to Silver who looked a little confused for when I looked to him.

"Don't you think it's a strange name to be given, N?" Silver asked of me. Thinking to myself, I truly don't see anything strange about my name. I thought it was just name. Besides everyone calls me N so no one really knows my full name minus a few friends that I have meet. Shrugging my shoulders towards Max I continued to walk along with the rest of the group. Listening to the tells of Ash and his friends are quiet interesting seeing as how they were able to meet a large amount of legendary Pokemon within his life spanned. I could only wish to see these magnificent Pokemon with my own eyes. They most have had a deep pain of some sort deep within their hearts. To be treated like this and then casted aside at times, that is the worst a human could do to a fellow partner, even if they are a Pokemon. But I am happy that Ash and his friends were there to help them, kinda like what we're doing for Eve.

Hearing a Ash stop talking made me look over a few shoulders to see what was happening. It appears that he is on his phone? No watch. Now what I have no idea what but he was talking to someone through a device of some sorts. As he talked I listened to what he was saying.

"I ball? Are you crazy we don't have any cloths for something like that!"

"Huh?"

"Well if that's the case then why not."

"Wait before you go where the heck are you?"

"Ok got it wait whats wrong?"

"Hello? Lana? Lana?"

Ash quickly then slammed the device off and took off running resulting for the rest of us to run after him.

"Ash what's wrong?" I yelled over towards him as we cut corners around buildings and leapt over fences.

"I think the girls are in trouble. I heard Lana scream into the speaker. I have no idea what happened after that." Ash hollered over to us.

Upon hearing that flashes of Eve flashed before my very eyes. Some were terrible while others were mildly ok, but after thinking of that my heart speed up and I began to build speed. Enough speed to run side by side with Ash who was also running as if he saw the same thing I did but of Lana his cousin.

_**POV Lana**_

"Eve please, I can't, I can't, ha ha ha. St, Stop Eve pleasee!" I screeched to Eve. As she tickled me. It turns out that the shadow man was a teen like us who's name is Ayumu. He was sent by her royal self to come and led us to the palace. Of course I didn't know that at the time so once the girl's heard my scream because I accidentally slipped on something releasing my Skeeter by a mistake and drop my phone, Ayumu caught me before we fell together. So after an almost battle and a lot of explaining on both mines and Ayumu's behalf we were able to understand just what happened. Now we were playing with the water hose, in our regular cloths, and Eve has been trying to tickle everybody to death, which is me as of this second. After pleading with Eve some more and with the help of Ayumu, pulling her off me gentle, I was able to stand up straights and breath more deeply. Looking over towards Eve and Ayumu I saw that they were both smiling, looked like Eve was having the time of her life that is until Eve and Ayumu was surrounded by Pokemon.

_**POV Eve**_

Once we all heard their explanation I thought well Iris thought it'd be fun to play with the hose which we did. Then we all got into a tickle fight, yet that ended once I saw me and um, Ayumu, being surrounded by Pokemon.

"Let her go!" I heard Kario and N's voice at the same time.

"Evee?" I questioned out loud, by then I guess my ears and tail popped out cause Kario came flying out to grab them or poke them again till I saw Silver grab the back of her shirt causing her to fall flat on her face.

"You moron. You don't just go running out into the enemies territory." I heard Silver's harsh voice.

"Look you guys there's nothing to worry. Ayumu and I had a miss understanding, so return your Pokemon to their balls and then we can talk." Lana tried to explain to the adrenaline pumped males.

Looking around I saw that each boy slowly returned their Pokemon, not by their balls of course by just by calling them over to their side. Ayumu, slowly letted go of me and motioned for the rest of us to follow him as he walked over to a out door table. Smiling at the thought of being able to sit down, I could help but notice N's face. He looked a little hurt but I don't know how or what cause him to feel hurt. Of course once I saw that face of his, I walked over to him and poked him slightly in the chest. Catching his attention I looked up into his eyes, they shone of fear. Fear of what? I have no idea but I thought the best thing to make him happy was to hug him, which of course I did. Causing him and me to become wet because I was soaking wet from before. I guess it didn't help anyone of us but after giving him his hug he looked much more happier then before, which in turn made my heart thump even louder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Who Belongs to Who?**

**Lana Temple and Astrid - Meagan Snow**

**Eve, Elanor, Ayumu, Cateline, Adolf - Me**

**Kario Shiomi - IzLiz**

**Still want those character from you readers, especially dude characters if you please and a few females if you want. Same things applies here as well:**

**Write a review (^0^ )**

**In review put a small bio (detailed or not) on your character **

**Description of Character's qualities (o.o)?**

***Pokemon or Human (=^x^=)/ (*0* )**

***if Pokemon I may put them in The Adventures Of Team Heros! As well if you, the reader, don't mind. (^_^)**

**Or you can just post a random review, if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**I am sooo sorry for not updating for like a while, with the homework and the laptop freezing and deleting this story and still dealing with the death of a loved one and now homework from school (yes I school started on January 2nd) I'll be very busy so things won't get updated as often. Most likely a chapter or 2 per a week till we can get over with EOCs in my place (10 days to cram (. *) so not cool, but better then nothing). Anyway I also have a few thing to do after school so I highly doubt I will be able to put up much but I will try my hardest, just for you readers. Anyway I would love to give a special shout out to Meagan Snow. She is the best reader any body could ask for! Thank You Meagan Snow for your support it makes my crappy days better! **

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile<strong>

**Number 2**

**Lana**

**Name: Lana Temple**

**Gender: Female**

**Skin: Medium Peachy color**

**Hair: Dark blonde**

**Hair type: Short-cut and soft to the touch**

**Height: Taller then Ash but only comes up to Brock's eyebrows.**

**Eyes: Dark Chocolate Brown eyes**

**Outfit: Same as Lyra**

**Karate Outfit: Battle Girl**

**Likes: Karate, Grass type Pokemon, and Ice cream**

**Personality: Understanding at times, nice, and smart**

**Traveling Purpose: To make her Pokemon stronger while bonding**

**Likes: Brock? Or Someone else? (0o0* )**

**Family:**

**Younger Cousin(by 3 years) - Ash**

**More to come =D**

**Pokemon: **

**Meganium, nicknamed Skeeter**

**Leafeon, no nickname**

**Creator: Meagan Snow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eve: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev! *nibbling on chocolate***

**N: *also eating chocolate***

**Lana and Ash: *both sleeping on the couch***

**Iris: Looks like it's my turn to do the disclaimer. *punches air happily***

**Ok well everything that is about pokemon belongs to the wonderful creator of Pokemon while MangaGirl1114 owner only her ideas and OCs while other characters belong's to their original creator.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_POV Eve_

_Once we all heard their explanation I thought well Iris thought it'd be fun to play with the hose which we did. Then we all got into a tickle fight, yet that ended once I saw me and um, Ayumu, being surrounded by Pokemon._

"_Let her go!" I heard Kario and N's voice at the same time._

"_Evee?" I questioned out loud, by then I guess my ears and tail popped out cause Kario came flying out to grab them or poke them again till I saw Silver grab the back of her shirt causing her to fall flat on her face. _

"_You moron. You don't just go running out into the enemies territory." I heard Silver's harsh voice. _

"_Look you guys there's nothing to worry. Ayumu and I had a miss understanding, so return your Pokemon to their balls and then we can talk." Lana tried to explain to the adrenaline pumped males. _

_Looking around I saw that each boy slowly returned their Pokemon, not by their balls of course by just by calling them over to their side. Ayumu, slowly letted go of me and motioned for the rest of us to follow him as he walked over to a out door table. Smiling at the thought of being able to sit down, I could help but notice N's face. He looked a little hurt but I don't know how or what cause him to feel hurt. Of course once I saw that face of his, I walked over to him and poked him slightly in the chest. Catching his attention I looked up into his eyes, they shone of fear. Fear of what? I have no idea but I thought the best thing to make him happy was to hug him, which of course I did. Causing him and me to become wet because I was soaking wet from before. I guess it didn't help anyone of us but after giving him his hug he looked much more happier then before, which in turn made my heart thump even louder._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Eve<strong>_

Pulling N's sleeve towards a seat, I motioned for him to sit down. Once I saw that he did, I myself sat right down in front of his feet. Knowing that Kario wouldn't be pulling on my tail and ears since Silver and Lana were near her side and being able to be near N's side, makes me just smile. Either way as we all sat down to hear the long explanation from Lana and Ayumu again, all of the boy's had a look of relief on their faces.

"Either way I have a sister but I guess she wasn't able to find you guys to tell you. Now that I've come to thing about it I wonder where she is?" Ayumu thought to himself out loud.

"So Ash and Brock do you wish to come and see the queen tonight at the ball?" Ayumu asked before bowing down deeply towards Ash and Brock's direction.

"No need to bow dude. Anyway we were all planing to go to the ball, just not see the queen but it'd be nice ta see her." Ash explained quickly while waving his hand in front of him, motioning to Ayumu to not bow.

"Very well. Then I shall see you all tonight, till then." Ayumu announced before disappearing in a poof of smoke he used.

"How did he do that?" I heard Iris exclaim out loud while pointing towards the spot where Ayumu use to be.

"I don't know but I think it was pretty cool." Lana muttered to herself before walked back into the old lady's shop followed by the rest of the girls and a few of the boys minus me and N.

_**POV N**_

Seeing that the rest of the group, minus me and Eve, I decided to talk with Eve.

"Eve, do you ever wish to go back to the Pokemon world?" I questioned lightly while looking up at the sky. Glancing down with my eyes I saw that Eve was in deep thought, very deep thought.

"You know if you do go and turn back into a Pokemon would you like to stay with us? I don't know what you use to do, but if you don't thats fine to. Im just asking you don't have to deiced anything yet, either way I came up with a cool idea. Whenever we split up some of us will be taking pictures, by the time we're done in one place we'll have pictures of just about every stop within that one town! Sounds great huh?" I told Eve while looking up towards the sky still.

A part of me wanted to know her answer right away but another part of me, the more rational part, knew that she wouldn't know right away. At least not right this second or time. Either way once I finished that explaining that part about the photo thing, I quickly pulled out my camera and began to flip or slide or whatever it's called through the pictures. I paused on a few that sparked Eve's attention while on others Eve grabbed the camera and looked closer into the picture and pointed at a few things. Once through the pictures, Eve stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the store that she and the girls had been visiting at. Once inside Eve pulled us into the group's circle, while more like lopsided oval, and sat down on a stack of books, I leaned against the wall beside her.

_**POV Lana**_

Walking inside the store with everyone in toll, minus Eve and N, I walked over to one of the lady's inside chairs and sat down. Before long everyone was inside minus N and Eve, my guess they're talking or looking at something interesting.

"You know if we go and see the queen she might be able to help us find a cure or hint as to helping Eve go back into her original form." Brock declared to everyone within the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what was Eve's original form?" Kario asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"We do mind. And as for Eve, we believe she was an eevee because of her human resemblance to an eevee." Silver, whom I believe to be kinda mean yet understanding so far, grunted towards Kario before resuming his normal position; eyes closed, arms crossed, frown in place, while leaning against the poor wall.

"What if we can't find anything to help Eve?" Dawn thoughtfully asked. Feeling the need to add to this conversation I sat up and took a deep breath in then out before I began to talk.

"If that's the case then we'll do everything in our power to make sure she is taken care of. And if she some how is able to turn back by a miracle then we'll support her choice. Other then that, we'll teach her the basics of human life." I explained to the group of friends around me.

"I agree if nothing else can be done for her then we'll do our best to make her life as a human the best life there can be!" Iris exclaimed.

"Same here!" Dawn announced as well.

_**POV Ayumu**_

Disappearing while the smoke screen was up, I quickly dashed towards the corner of the shop; a place where no on could see me but I could see them. Sitting, well crouching, I listened and observed the actions of Eve and N along as Lana and her group. Finding no interest with Eve and her partner's actions, I turned my full attention to Lana and her group of friends that were inside the store. The queen was right before, something is very strange about Ash's and Brock's new traveling buddies. Something about one of the girls is my guess.

As I listened into their conversation, my guess was proven right; the girl named Eve was the strange one, but from what I heard Eve is not a human biologically but a Pokemon.

Now that was a surprise that threw me off, I never heard of a Pokemon turing into a human or something thats can turn into a anything at all of that matter.

Not wishing to intrude any further without their knowing; I withdrew myself from my space and jumped from building to building towards the Queen's castle.

_**POV Lana**_

As Eve and N came in and sat around us, Dawn quickly changed the subject to something more simpler; cloths. Not feeling the need to join in onto the conversation I quietly withdrew from the group motioning to, God knows why, Silver that I'd be outside.

Once outside I pulled out my communicator and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Sis!" I heard being screeched into the other end of the call; putting the phone closer to my ear, waiting for them to stop I told them my plan, well more like idea if it could happen.

"Alex and Alyson Temple I have a proposition for you two. Would you like to meet me and my friends at Rota theres going to be a ball and I think you'll both like it, but on one condition you have to bring a person with you and no sneaking out either. Mom would have a cow on me." I explained to the two excited twins on the other side of the phone.

"Can we bring Zoe with us as well? Oh and Katashi or was it Kakashi?" I heard Alex and Alyson beg on the other side. Not wishing to keep my friends waiting or wondering if they are, I just agreed to their request. Once they had settled down, mostly Alex, I told them the place again and the time they should come by.

_**POV Silver**_

I don't know why by Lana motioned to me that she'd be outside nodding cooly I continued my conversation/listening into with the group. Although I acted like that some gesture by Lana was nothing I still felt somewhat happy? No satisfy that she'd kinda trust me like that or at lest told me were she was going. I guess she doesn't want the others to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Who Belongs to Who?**

**Lana Temple, Alex Temple, Alyson Temple, and Astrid - Meagan Snow**

**Eve, Elanor, Ayumu, Cateline, Adolf - Me**

**Kario Shiomi - IzLiz**

**Katashi - By my one of my best friends in the world =D**

**Zoe - Mewlover**

**Still want those character from you readers, especially dude characters if you please and a few females if you want. Same things applies here as well:**

**Write a review (^0^ )**

**In review put a small bio (detailed or not) on your character **

**Description of Character's qualities (o.o)?**

***Pokemon or Human (=^x^=)/ (*0* )**

***if Pokemon I may put them in The Adventures Of Team Heros! As well if you, the reader, don't mind. (^_^)**

**Or you can just post a random review, if so please let it be good and/or constructive criticism =) **

**I am truly sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but I had to study like crazy (. *) for the EOCs then family problems arose within my life either way I hope that I can post things sooner but I don't think that'll be happening any time soon until things settle down.  
><strong>

**To those who have left a comment I thank you; to those requesting a Oc please make sure your settings are fixed so that I may be able to respond, if you want a response, otherwise I will be unable to. Also new characters that have been requested before and have not shown up means that they'll be within the next chapter or two depending on how the story line goes.**

**Anyway Thank You to all you have posted a comment/review for this story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile<strong>

**Number 3**

**Kario**

**Name: Kario Shiomi**

**Gender: Female**

**Skin: Peachy color**

**Hair: Neon Purple**

**Hair type: Shoulder Length bob **

**Height: Dawn's height**

**Eyes: Dark earthy green**

**Outfit: Same as Bianca, but the shirt is shorter and the hat is a beanie.**

**Likes: Science and camping**

**Personality: Kinda loud and bipolar, but funny to most or just plain old weird. **

**Traveling Purpose: To research Pokemon in the hope of becoming a Professor**

**Likes: Studying things that interests her, bananas, and warm weather.**

**Pokemon: **

**Aipom, no nickname**

**Creator: IzLiz**


	14. TwasNightBeforeEve

**Ok now this is a story that I heard of a million times, but I've always loved it. Why? I have no idea but something about it makes the old Christmas magic, yeah I still do believe in certain types of 'magic'. Anyway here is Eve's version of **

**Twas the Night Before Christmas. Written by Clement Moore.**

**Hope you all enjoy one of the Christmas Specials that I've put together.**

**More shall be up before and during Christmas day. **

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

That is until a Eve awoke from such a clatter,

She sprang from bed to see what was the matter.

Running at the speed of light,

She fought it was still night,

For who could be up,

With all piled up?

Passing the stockings that were hung with care,

And the presents that were there.

For looking out she saw new-fallen snow,

Giving the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When to her wondering big brown eyes,

Eight cute Sawbucks arise.

For in moments she knew the he drew near

And to her delight he'd appeared

Dressed in red and white facial hair,

All she could do was stare.

"Now Dasher!now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

Snow lifted like a blizzard

And stars a scattered.

Stunned by the sight

At her fist sight of flight.

Yet hearing little hoofs,

Prancing and pawing on the roof,

She withdrew from her spot,

Before she was caught.

Eyes shimmering with curiosity

And her meekly moves,

She watched from a far

At the bizarre.

For this was her first Christmas

And she was left breathless,

For here he was with a bundle of toys

And not making a noise.

Dimples full of merry

And a nose like a cherry,

His broad face and round belly

Shook like a bowlful of jelly.

Yet with a wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Eve knew that she had nothing to dread

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But she heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"


End file.
